Uma nova geração de Akatsukis ! ?
by Avoiding Time
Summary: Pain percebe que a Akatsuki pode acabar... A não ser que uma nova geração viesse. Mas como fazer isso com Akas sendo gays? A fic é melhor que a descrição. Yaoi M-preg. rating k por causa do vocabulário do Hidan KakuHi PainKonan MadaraZetsu SasoDei KisaIta
1. Hanagomori no Jutsu

Yoo, Minna-Sama! =D Aqui está o 1º capitulozinho da minha nova fic *-*

Ah, sim, pra quem não sabe, "POV" significa "point of view" ou seja que a parte é narrada por um personagem... Vocês vão cansar de ler essa palavrinha na minha fic XD

Desculpa qualquer erro de português, as vezes alguns detalhes passam na minha revisão... Eu tentei escrever de acordo com a reforma ortográfica, mas não sei se tá tudo certinho...

Dedicado a LoveDeidara,

que me deu coragem de mostrar isso aqui pra alguém além das minhas melhores amigas... Espero que goste, Love-Chan!

**Capitulo 1 – Hanagomori no Jutsu**

**Konan's POV**

O Pain anda meio estranho... Não que ele não seja estranho normalmente, mas parece que agora ele esta constantemente pensando em alguma coisa...

Bom, agora aqui estou eu procurando-o pela casa toda, pra fazer o papel de boa namorada e descobrir o que houve... Ah, lá está ele, que nem um autista olhando pro nada!

- Pain. - Eu o chamo.

Ele por sua vez fica quieto sem nem olhar pra mim... Affe, se ele acha que pode me ignorar está muito enganado

- PAIIIIIIIIIIN! - Eu volto a chamar, e pra garantir que ele me ouviu, o empurro de leve...

- AAAIIII, KONAAAAN! - Ele fala irritado, caindo no chão... Talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouquinho no empurrão, mas o importante é que ele esta prestando atenção em mim...

- Desculpa Pain, é que você tava me ignorando...

- Ah, Konan, é que eu tava pensando... Nós da Akatsuki... Um dia vamos... Morrer, não é?

Nossa, que pergunta estranha essa do Pain... Mas a cara dele de assustado é tão fofinha...

- Er... Sim... Provavelmente...

- E... Quando a gente morrer... A Akatsuki vai acabar, não vai?

Tá certo... Essa papo tá ficando cada vez mais estranho... Será que meu namorado tá ficando meio ruim da cabeça?

- Não sei Pain, mas acho que é provável... - Eu estou falando a verdade, mas será que era melhor eu mentir sobre isso? Talvez eu devesse tranquilizá-lo com mentiras... Bom, agora já foi, né...

- A Akatsuki só não acabaria se houvesse outra geração de Akatsukis, não é?

- Peraí, Pain, a onde você quer chegar com isso? Esse papo não tá fazendo sentido...

- Só responda, Konan!

- Bom, é claro que que se existisse outra geração a Akatsuki não ia acabar...

- Ótimo, isso era tudo o que eu queria saber! Obrigado Konan! - Ele se levanta correndo e vai embora.

É, agora é oficial... Eu estou namorando um maluco... Pobre de mim...

**Alguns dias depois**

**Hidan's POV**

Mas que merda! Por que será que o Pain quer falar comigo em particular? Ele nunca pediu isso antes... E o pior, tinha que ser bem na hora do meu ritual, porra! Todo mundo sabe que eu faço ritual pra Jashin-Sama as 2 da tarde! É bom que o que ele tenha pra me falar preste, se não ele vai tar fudido... Ah, finalmente cheguei na sala dele! Não vou nem me dar ao trabalho de bater, quanto mais rápido acabar essa merda, melhor...

- Hidan, finalmente!- Ele me diz, com uma cara estranha... Parece até um maníaco que acaba de encontrar sua vitima...

- O que você quer, ehm, Pain? Diz logo, caralho!

- Eu quero testar um jutsu em você. - Ele começa a executar uma sequência de selos.

- O que? - Nossa, tá certo que eu sou imortal, mas ficar testando jutsu em mim já é abuso!

Ele termina a sequência de selos.

- Hanagomori no Jutsu! - ele grita. Da mão dele começa a sair um monte de raios vermelhos... Eu recuo por instinto, porque obviamente eu não tô com medo, não vou morrer mesmo... Ele chega perto de mim e me atinge bem na barriga, fazendo com que eu seja lançado pra trás e bata a cabeça com tudo na parede...

**8 horas depois **

**Kakuzu's POV**

Tem algo errado acontecendo. Primeiro Pain chama o Hidan para conversarem sozinhos, sem nenhum motivo aparente... Depois, ele me traz o Hidan desmaiado e me manda cuidar dele... E nem explica o que aconteceu! Mas, olhando pelo lado positivo, faz horas que eu não escuto a voz do Hidan! Eu até estou conseguindo ouvir meus próprios pensamentos!

- Ai, ai... Kakuzu? É você?

Droga, minha paz e tranquilidade acabaram.

- É claro, que sou eu, quem mais seria, idiota?

- Unf, você podia ser mais carinhoso comigo, eu tava desmaiado, porra!

- Se você tivesse ficado 6 meses desacordado, aí sim eu iria pensar em ser carinhoso com você.

- Filho da Puta!

Eu adoro deixar ele com raiva... Fica tão... Bonitinho... Nossa, que besteira eu tô pensando, devia me auto surrar por isso.

- O que houve na reunião com o Pain? - Eu pergunto me sentando na cama.

- Ah, foi muito estranho! Ele queria testar um jutsu em mim...

- E você desmaiou por isso?

- Não, claro que não! Eu bati a cabeça na parede.

- Nossa, só um idiota como você pra desmaiar por causa disso.

Ele faz uma cara de irritado, mas antes que ele possa me xingar, eu o calo com um beijo... Sim... Essa é a minha tática pra calar a boca dele... Depois disso, ele sempre esquece do que estávamos falando...

Logo nos separamos, porque a porcaria do oxigênio faz falta.

- Ahm, Kaku, do que estávamos falando mesmo? - Viu o que eu disse, nunca falha, ele sempre se esquece.

- Nada importante...

Quanto ao resto da noite... Posso dizer que foi... Divertida...

**1 mês depois**

**Itachi's POV**

É a hora do café da manhã. Todos os Akatsukis estão na mesa, exceto Hidan e Kakuzu... E eu prefiro nem pensar no que eles podem estar fazendo... De qualquer forma, tenho coisas BEM melhores pra pensar, tipo o meu café da manhã: Panquecas, recheadas com muito doce de leite, cobertas com muita calda de chocolate e metade do pacote de 5 kg de açúcar cristal por cima! Tem forma melhor de começar o dia? Bom, voltando a cena, todos estão comendo os seus cafés da manhã sem graças e salgados... Menos o Pain, que parece alheio a tudo, como se estivesse na expectativa de alguma coisa... Então, finalmente chegam Kakuzu e Hidan. Mas o Hidan tá com uma cara de enjoo...

- Ai, esse cheiro... - Hidan se afasta tapando a boca.

- De novo enjoado, Hidan? Assim você vai ficar doente, não come nada... - Diz Kakuzu lançando-lhe um olhar preocupado.

- Acho que vou... Vomitar... - Hidan sai correndo e isso faz Pain sorrir... Estranho.

Kakuzu se senta na mesa com a gente.

- Ahm, Kakuzu... - Pain começa. - o Hidan tem tido muitos enjoos recentemente?

- Ahm... Sim... - Kakuzu responde o olhando desconfiado. - Por que?

- Nada não, só pra saber... - Depois disso, Pain acaba de comer seu café da manhã igual a um louco e se levanta apressado da mesa.

- Que estranho. - Kakuzu murmura desconfiado.

- Ah, não liga pra ele, acho que endoidou de vez. - Fala Konan. - Desde uma conversa estranha que a gente teve sobre morte e reprodução ele tá assim...

- Morte e reprodução? - Eu perguntei. Geralmente não me meto na loucura dos outros, mas dessa vez tenho a sensação de que algo grande está por trás disso... E que talvez afete a mim.

- É... Primeiro ele me perguntou se quando nós morrêssemos a Akatsuki iria acabar. Eu disse que achava que sim e ele me perguntou se a Akatsuki sobreviveria se tivesse uma nova geração... Estranho, não? - Explica ela.

- Então ele tá querendo que a gente se reproduza? - Pergunta Sasori. Acho que, pela cara dele, ele também está com a sensação de que algo grande está por vir.

- Isso me parece meio absurdo. - Fala Kisame rindo. - Será que até agora ele não percebeu que somos gays e que a única mulher daqui é a Konan?

- A não ser que ele queira que a Konan dê a luz a muito filhos, un! - Diz Deidara, provavelmente mas para provocá-la do que para outra coisa.

- Cala a boca, Deidara! - Ela se irrita.

- Então você vai ter muitos filhos Konan-senpai? - Pergunta Tobi com o olho brilhando.

- Argh, claro que não! Não quero ficar com o corpo todo ferrado! - Ela começa a ficar vermelha de raiva.

A partir desse momento, eu paro de prestar atenção na bagunça que se forma a minha volta e me concentro em Kakuzu. Dá pra sentir pela expressão dele, que ele sacou algo que nós não sacamos.

- Mas é claro... - Ele deixa escapar bem baixo, mas apesar disso todos param o que estavam fazendo para ouvi-lo. - ... É tão obvio quanto 1.060 dividido por 548 dar 1,9343065...

Agora eu me pergunto: Isso é obvio? Bom, o fato é que depois de dizer isso ele saiu da mesa e foi pelo mesmo caminho que Pain.

- Ah não, mais um que fica louco! - Fala Konan.

- Será que é contagioso, un? - pergunta Deidara.

Sem querer, meu olhar cruza com o de Sasori. Dava pra ver que ele queria seguir Kakuzu, mas não queria ir sozinho, não queria ser chamado de curioso. Então, eu tomei uma decisão e me levantei. O Akasuna me seguiu e lá fomos nós atrás da verdade. É claro, logo os outros estavam atrás da gente, não iam querer ficar na ignorância.

Quando chegamos lá, Kakuzu estava usando seus tentáculos para erguer Pain pelo pescoço até o teto. A cara de Pain era um misto de medo e vitória. Já a de Kakuzu... Deve ser a cara que ele faz antes de matar alguém que o irrita. Se bem que, pra falar a verdade é obvio que eu não vejo direito a expressão de ninguém, só sinto no ar que é assim que a pessoa está se sentindo...

- Eu devia te matar seu desgraçado! - Kakuzu gritava.

- E-Então você sabe o que eu fiz, não é? - Pergunta Pain, com a voz faltando um pouco... Não saberia dizer se era por medo ou se era pelo aperto no pescoço. - Eu consegui, não foi?

Konan começou a se aproximar, provavelmente para impedir Kakuzu. Talvez ela esteja com medo de ficar viúva antes de casar. Eu e Sasori a impedimos. Nós nos encaramos por um momento. Pra falar a verdade eu não vou com a cara do Akasuna e nem com a do Kakuzu... E eles por sua vez, não vão com a minha cara. Kisame diz que é porque nós três somos parecidos, mas isso é uma das maiores bobagens que eu já ouvi.

- Me diga, me diga que você não fez isso! - Grita Kakuzu.

**A mesma cena**

**Hidan's POV**

Eu estava me sentindo melhor, então sai do meu quarto e logo ouvi gritos, que com certeza eram do Kakuzu. Eu vou até lá ouvir...

- Desculpa não posso te dizer isso... - Pain fala com uma expressão estranha no rosto que não sei dizer qual é. - Mas nem é tão ruim assim...

- Não é tão ruim? Não é tão ruim? Como não é tão ruim? - O Kakuzu está bem alterado, acho que o Pain vai morrer hoje... Oba! Vou usar ele pro meu ritual do dia! - Você acha que é bom simplesmente deixar o Hidan grávido sem mais nem menos?

...

Mas que porra é essa? Eu? Gravido? Como? Isso só pode ser zoação com a minha cara...

- Kakuzu... Calma... Pelo menos você vai poder passar pela experiencia da paternidade uma vez na vida... E depois, não ponha a culpa em mim, a culpa é sua e do Hidan por não se comportarem. - Fala Pain como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Será que ele tá falando mesmo sério?

- Ka-Kakuzu, isso é verdade? - Eu pergunto, assustando a todos, que pelo visto não tinham me notado ali.

Kakuzu larga Pain, que cai num estrondo no chão.

- Hidan... - Kakuzu me olha com uma expressão estranha, um misto de receio, com susto ou sei lá.

Todos ficam parados, sem fazer nenhum som, esperando, como eu, uma resposta de Kakuzu. O silêncio dele mostra que isso pode realmente ser verdade... Mas é impossível... Não é?

- Pois é, Hidan... - Quem fala é Pain. - Você vai ser pai... Ou mãe, como preferir.

- E-Eu tô... Grávido? Nã-Não... - Eu falo no meio do desespero e sinto meus olhos arderem. Preciso sair daqui o mais rápido possível. Vou correndo sem saber exatamente para onde vou. Escuto Kakuzu me chamar, mas nem ligo. Só quero ficar sozinho... Um pouco depois Kakuzu me alcança e me segura pelos braços.

- Me larga! - Eu berro. Meus olhos estão cheios de lágrimas mas eu não quero chorar...

- Hidan, pare. Tente... Se acalmar. - Ele fala enquanto eu tento me soltar.

- Me acalmar? ME ACALMAR? - As lágrimas teimam em sair. - E-Eu... Eu não posso... Não dá! Tem uma coisa... Uma pessoa dentro de mim... NÃO DÁ PRA EU ME ACALMAR, CARALHO!

Agora não consigo mais controlar o fluxo de lágrimas que caem livremente pelo meu rosto. Kakuzu larga os meus braços e vai pra minha frente. Eu abaixo o rosto para tentar esconder o choro.

- Você está chorando. - Ele afirma.

- É CLARO! O QUE VOCÊ QUERIA QUE EU FIZESSE? - Eu grito e depois completo em tom mais baixo. - Po-por que isso tinha que acontecer comigo? Que merda eu fiz pra merecer isso...? Eu... Não tô pronto pra cuidar de outra pessoa... Mas, eu não quero... Abortar... E-Eu nem sei mais o que quero fazer!

Ele continua simplesmente me olhando sem dizer nada.

- E o pior... - Eu digo em praticamente um sussurro. - É que... Que agora... Nem o seu apoio eu vou ter... Eu sei que você não vai mais gostar de mim e... Um filho traria muitos gastos pra você... - A última parte eu digo com um tom de raiva na voz, mas fica quase imperceptível por causa das malditas lágrimas que alteram a minha voz.

Eu fecho meus olhos com força já que não quero ver ele indo embora. Então, pra minha surpresa eu sinto ele me abraçando. Meus olhos se abrem instantaneamente.

- Só mesmo um idiota como você... - Ele sussurra no meu ouvido. -...Pra achar que eu ia parar de gostar de você, depois de todo esse tempo... Isso que aconteceu agora não muda nada... Nós vamos passar por isso. Juntos.

Ele beija o alto da minha cabeça e eu o abraço bem forte. Eu paro de chorar, afinal agora eu sei... Que tudo vai ficar bem... Por que a única coisa que importa é que ele vai ficar comigo...

**To be continued...**

Nyaaa =3 gostei de escrever essa última parte! Eu quase chorei e gritei junto com o Hidan. XD Por isso que eu gosto de POV, dá para se sentir como o personagem mesmo...

**Dicionário:**

**Hanagomori = Gravidez Então "Hanagomori no Justu" = "Jutsu da Gravidez" Jutsu inventado por mim =3**

E aí? Mereço um comentáriozinho? Nem que seja pra dizer: "Você é doente, vai se internar que o melhor que você faz pra humanidade" =333


	2. Outra gravidez!

Yo, minna! Tive bem mais leitores do que esperava O.O Bom, espero que gostem e me perdoem pelos erros...

**Capitulo 2 - Outra gravidez?  
**

**Kakuzu's POV**

Já tem 2 meses e mais um pouco que Hidan está grávido... E eu ainda não me acostumei com isso de "Grávido"... Não soa bem... Bom, no geral, as coisas continuam mais ou menos as mesmas, o Hidan já parou de ficar enjoado, o que é muito positivo. Quanto aos outros Akatsukis, eles aceitaram a gravidez... Depois de uma semana... Foi difícil pra eles se acostumarem com a ideia e acharam que era tudo uma loucura. Mas depois que Hidan fez um teste de gravidez, não duvidaram mais. Agora, é como se eu e o Hidan estivéssemos de férias, já que não saímos mais em missão... E é claro, isso aumenta o numero de missões dos outros, o que é muito bom! Assim eles pagam pelas zoações que fizeram a respeito dessa gravidez... Eu não estou tendo muito o que fazer em casa, só ler e vigiar o Hidan... É incrível como o Hidan consegue ter ideias tão idiotas para passar o tempo, e como a maioria delas tem a ver com se auto ferir! eu já disse milhões de vezes para ele não fazer isso, mas ele me escuta? Não! E o pior é que eu tenho que ficar pra cima e pra baixo atrás dele, já que o Pain não quer que Hidan sofra nem um arranhãozinho! Isso me tira do sério! E agora aqui estou eu vigiando ele, que já está a quase 2 horas se olhando no espelho, mas nunca se sabe quando ele pode ter a brilhante ideia de quebrar o espelho pra ficar brincando com os cacos...

- Kakuzu... Você acha que eu tô ficando gordo? - Pergunta ele sem parar de se olhar no espelho.

- Não, você tá grávido, é normal...

- Então... Eu tô mesmo ficando meio redondo? - Ele pergunta com um pouco de pavor.

- Não, ainda não... - Eu falo tentando manter a calma.

- Então isso quer dizer que logo eu estarei redondo feito aquelas mulheres que a gente vê por aí?

- Vai, Hidan.

- Mas eu não quero...

- Hidan quer parar de me encher? Não aguento mais essas suas perguntas idiotas! - Eu grito irritado. sei que devia ter mais paciência com ele, mas simplesmente não dá!

Hidan se aborrece e seu olhar me diz que é melhor eu pedir desculpas logo...

- Porra, eu tô gravido, lembra? Não posso ter aborrecimentos! Será que não dá pra você ser um pouco mais compreensivo comigo?

- Olha Hidan... Eu... Sei que não devia ter dito aquilo... - Eu me aproximo dele, mas ele se afasta fazendo bico.

- Se você quer que eu te desculpe, vai buscar chocolate pra mim... E eu quero chocolate amargo! - Hidan diz, de costas para mim.

- Amargo? Mas você detesta chocolate amargo.

- Eu sei. Mas eu quero assim mesmo. RÁPIDO!

- Tá certo, já estou indo...

**No quarto do Pain**

**Konan's POV**

Viciado! É isso o que ele é! Será que ele não percebe que isso faz mal pra vista? Pain não para de jogar a uma semana! Por que eu fui deixar ele comprar o Super Mario Cart? Agora ele não larga mais o Wii... E o pior que está levando os outros meninos pro mal caminho... Quando algum deles some de vista, pode crer que vai estar aqui, brincando... Unf, homens! E o pior é que eu tenho uma coisa importantíssima pra falar com Pain... E como eu sei que agir com educação não vai adiantar...

- KONAN! POR QUE VOCÊ PUXOU A TOMADA? ISSO NÃO É JUSTO! EU TAVA NUMA CORRIDA ONLINE CONTRA UM CARA DE KONOHA! - Ele grita furioso, o que me dá vontade de rir, mas devido a gravidade da coisa que eu tenho pra contar, ignoro essa vontade.

- Pain, precisamos conversar...

- A gente pode conversar, mas mais tarde! Agora, me dá licença... - Ele vai na direção da tomada, mas eu entro na frente.

- Não, Pain, tem que ser agora. - Ele para pra me escutar, mas continua emburrado. - Acho melhor você se sentar...

Ele senta a contragosto murmurando algo que não entendo.

- Fala logo o que é! - Pain diz impaciente.

- Bom, Pain, é que eu... Eu tô grávida! - Eu espero uma reação dele, mas ele fica imóvel... Na verdade, imóvel até demais... Acho que ele está em choque.

- Pain? - Eu o cutuco.

Pain então desperta e sai correndo e gritando pela casa... Eu vou atrás dele... Ai, que vergonha! Como meu filho ou filha vai se sentir quando descobrir que o pai não bate bem? Ou pior, e se ele ou ela puxar o pai?

**A mesma cena**

**Pain's POV**

Não! Não! Não! Isso não pode acontecer comigo! Pode acontecer com todos, mas não comigo! Filhos significa... Significa trabalho, compromisso, responsabilidades... Nãããããããããããããão! Eu não quero trabalhar! Eu quero continuar sendo imprestável e... Peraí, acabei de admitir que sou imprestável? Ai, nada mais faz sentido agora! Nossa... Já estou fora de casa? Nem percebi pra onde estava indo... Preciso por as ideias no lugar... Agora estou sentado ao lado da casa, bem debaixo da janela...

- Alguém viu pra onde foi o Pain? - Eu escuto Konan falar com alguém.

- Foi lá pra fora. - Fala Kisame. - Mas o que houve com ele?

- Sei lá, acho que entrou em choque quando eu disse que tô gravida...

- Você tá gravida? - Perguntam todos os outros juntos.

- Humphf, Já vi que a Akatsuki vai se encher de pirralhos... - Fala Itachi.

- A vingança é mesmo doce! - Kakuzu fala.

- Você também tá gravida? Isso é ótimo! - Fala Hidan animado. - E cadê meu chocolate?

- Aqui. - Diz Kakuzu.

- De quantos meses você tá, Konan, un? – Pergunta Deidara.

- 1 mês, eu acho... - Ela responde.

- Tobi tá tão feliz por Konan-senpai e Pain-senpai!

- Eu também estou feliz... Mas queria que o Pain tivesse reagido melhor.

_- Não se preocupe, logo ele vai se acostumar com a ideia..._ **Ou não. **_Zetsu! _**Não brigue comigo por eu dizer a verdade!**

**- **Talvez Zetsu tenha razão... Talvez ele jamais aceite...

- Você não devia prestar atenção ao que Zetsu diz. - Fala Sasori.

- Ei! Tem que escutar a gente sim! - fala Zetsu.

- Konan, o Pain te ama, logo ele vai voltar e vai até gostar de ser pai. - Fala Sasori.

- É, escute o Danna! Ele sabe das coisas, un!

Eu escuto um choro, que obviamente é de Konan.

- Não chore! - Fala Kakuzu. - Não vai adiantar de nada.

Não aguento mais ouvir isso. Posso até imaginar as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto dela... Preciso sair daqui... Preciso pensar...

**11 horas depois**

**Konan's POV**

Pain está sumido desde de manhã... Eu pensei que ele me amasse, que ele... Ah, como eu sou idiota em achar que as coisas iam continuar a mesma coisa. E eu também fui burra em vir aqui. Eu não queria lembrar dele, mas eu vim justo para o telhado... [nota da autora: nesse fic ele moram numa, mansão no meio do nada, sendo que a única entrada seria por aquela caverninha que todos conhecem.] Eu e ele sempre namoramos aqui, debaixo das estrelas... O que eu devo fazer agora? O que vai ser de mim e do meu filho?

**A mesma cena**

**Pain's POV**

Sabia que ela ia estar aqui... Ela adora as estrelas. O telhado é o nosso lugar especial... Espero não ter estragado tudo.

- Konan? - Ela não responde, mas eu sei que ela está me ouvindo. - Me desculpa. Eu fui um idiota... Não devia ter agido daquela forma. Eu sei que você ficou muito triste comigo... Konan, você consegue me perdoar?

- Você... Me aceita? - Ela pergunta ainda sem olhar para mim.

- Mas é claro. - Eu dou a volta e fico na frente dela, fitando seus belos olhos. - Hoje cedo, eu só estava meio assustado, confuso com a noticia... Mas agora eu acho ótimo isso.

Ela não diz nada, apenas me abraça com força.

- Obrigada. - Ela sussurra. - Você tá perdoado...- Ela me solta e me dá um tapa no braço.

- Ai! Por que você fez isso? - Ela realmente adora me bater.

- Pra você aprender. Da próxima vez que você ficar assustado com algo, não saia correndo. Acaba com a sua imagem de líder.

- Unf. - Eu me deito nas telhas e ela faz o mesmo movimento. Nós ficamos um tempo assim, até que ela coloca a cabeça em meu peito e eu acaricio seus cabelos. Mais um tempo de silêncio.

- Pain?

- Sim?

- Sabe essa coisa de deixar o Hidan grávido? Você pretende fazer o mesmo com os outros?

- Sim, com certeza.

- Mas... Você não acha que vai demorar muito? Porque, pensa bem, se você primeiro fizer o teste no Hidan pra depois fazer com os outros vai demorar bastante. Sem contar que você tem que dar licença maternidade.

- Tenho?

- claro! Eles não são escravos!

- Não? Tem certeza?

- Pain! - Ela fala em tom de reprovação.

- Tá! Não são então. Mas 9 meses mais 6, multiplicado por 3 dá... Quanto dá?

- Sei lá! Não sou uma calculadora ambulante feito o Kakuzu! Mas deve dar muito.

- Uhm... Depois eu vejo o que vou fazer.

... Pelo visto, vou ter muito trabalho hoje a noite.

**To be continued...**

Bem, por hoje é só... E sim, outros akas vão ficar grávidos XDDD

Kissus! Reviews?


	3. Cap 3 Parte 1 Surtados

Fic atualizada! 8D mas isso é só a parte 1... esse capitulo é grande pacas O.O Pelo menos pros meus padrões é... Divirtam-se XDDDDD

**Capitulo 3 – Parte 1**

**Surtados**

**Quarto do Deidara**

**Deidara's POV**

Mais um dia que começa... Espero que o Pain continue não mandando a gente em missão, un. Pensando bem, já faz algumas semanas que o Pain não manda ninguém em missão. Por que será? Ah, não importa. O que importa é que eu e o Danna estamos tendo mais tempo pra namorar, un. E falando nisso, o meu cabelo tá um lixo! Já pensou se o Danna chega aqui e eu com essa cara de quem acabou de acordar? Vou dar um jeito nisso agora, un. Ué, estão batendo na porta? Será o Danna? Uhm, acho que não, se fosse ele já estaria quase derrubando a porta de tanto bater...

- Pode entrar, un.

Ah, é só o Pain. O que será que ele quer, un? Ele vem até mim e coloca uma caixa na minha penteadeira, sem dizer uma palavra. Eu fico olhando pra ele com uma expressão interrogativa, mas ele continua me olhando sem expressão. Eu então olho a tal caixa... É só uma... Caixa de exame de gravidez, un? Pra que isso? O que ele quer que eu faça com isso? Isso não faz sentido, a não ser que...

- Pain, você não fez isso... Fez, un?

- Talvez sim, talvez não... Faça o teste e descubra. - Pain fala e depois vira de costas, me deixando sozinho com aquela caixa dos horrores...

**Quarto do Zetsu**

**Zetsu's POV**

_Como o Pain se atreve? Isso é cruel! _**Ele nem pensa no que está fazendo. Que tal a gente comer ele no lanche? **_A gente não pode fazer isso... A Konan vai ficar triste... _**É tem razão. Ela pode se zangar e não nos regar mais... **_Se a gente tiver sorte pode dar negativo no teste. _**Duvido. **_Por que ele não fez isso com o Madara? Ele é mais maternal que nóis... _**Uhm... Vou te contar uma coisa pior. **_O que? _**O bebê... Pode parecer com a gente.**

_- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Não! Eu não quero! _**Cala a boca, Zetsu! Vai me deixar surdo! Ah, já deu o tempo vamos ver o resultado...**

**Enquanto isso...**

**Perto da Piscina **

**Hidan's POV**

Mas que merda! Onde quer que eu vá o Kakuzu me segue. Puta que pariu! Eu tô com saudade de sentir dor... Mas ele não deixa. Tudo culpa desse bebê idiota! Ah, coitadinho num é culpa dele... A culpa é do Pain mesmo! Ai, e o pior é que eu tô ficando redondo, ainda bem que o sobretudo esconde... Uhm... Acho que o Kakuzu não tá prestando atenção agora... E se eu...

- Não. - Kakuzu fala do nada.

- Ahm? O que? Eu não disse nada...

- Mas pensou. Eu sei que você quer se jogar na piscina pelo lado raso e bater a cabeça. E eu não vou deixar você fazer isso.

Porra, como ele pode saber o que eu ia fazer antes mesmo de eu pensar que ia fazer? Se bem que pelo menos agora ele passa mais tempo prestando atenção em mim... Mas isso passa a ser irritante quando ele me impede de fazer rituais e de me auto machucar...

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! - Alguém grita.

- O que foi isso?- Eu pergunto.

- Parece que vem lá do quarto do Zetsu...

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! - Outro grito.

- Isso parece o Deidara... - Eu digo.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

- Isso... Eu não faço ideia de quem é. - Kakuzu fala.

- Vamos lá ver! - Eu o puxo.

**Sala**

**Itachi's POV**

Nããããão! Nããão! Isso não pode estar acontecendo. Não pooooode! Eu não quero!

- Itachi! Itachi! O que foi? - Kisame tenta me segurar.

- Me laaaaaaaarga! Me solta! Eu quero ir embora daqui!

- Itachi, do que você tá falando? Pare de gritar!

- A culpa é sua! Toda sua!

- Ai, Itachi para de me chutar! Ai! Não me bate!

Eu finalmente me livro do Kisame. Agora eu posso fugir! Saída cadê você? Ah, acho que tá ali...

- Cuidado, você vai bater!

Eu bato em alguma coisa. Então, tudo fica escuro e eu sinto meu corpo cair.

**A mesma cena**

**Sasori's POV**

Eu entro na sala na sala correndo, por causa do grito de Deidara e me deparo com uma cena muito estranha: Itachi dando de cara na parede. Mas, não tenho tempo para apreciar a cena, tenho que encontrar Deidara. E pra minha surpresa ele vem ao meu encontro correndo e chorando.

- Dannaaaaa! - Ele literalmente se joga em cima de mim e por pouco eu não caio. - Danna... O Pain... Ele...

- Deidara, acalme-se. Fale devagar.

Então, chegam também Kakuzu, Hidan e Konan.

- O que está acontecendo? - Pergunta Konan. - Por que gritaram?

- Não sei. O Itachi só ficou gritando coisas sem sentido e depois deu de cara na parede e desmaiou. - Fala Kisame segurando Itachi nos braços.

- Itachi deu de cara na parede? Queria ter visto isso. - Diz Kakuzu.

Pain entra na sala seguido de Zetsu e Tobi (que segurava Zetsu pela cintura, o impedindo de avançar em Pain).

- **Desgraçado! **_Você não devia fazer isso sem autorização! - _Grita Zetsu.

- Ah, Zetsu-San fala como se fosse ruim, mas é ótimo! - Tobi fala todo feliz.

- **Cala a boca, Tobi! Você não sabe das coisas. **_Concordo!_

**- **MAS O QUE TÁ ACONTECENDO, CARALHO? - Grita Hidan.

- Zetsu-san, Deidara-senpai e Itachi-senpai vão ter bebês!

- O que? - Eu e Kisame nos assustamos.

- Há! Ficaram me zoando, mas agora se fuderam! - Hidan fala rindo.

- Tobi vai ser papaaaai! Tobi vai ser papaaaaaaaaaaaai! E Zetsu-san vai ser mamããããããããããe!

- _Cala a boca, Tobi. Tá me deprimindo..._**E eu não vou ser a mãe!**

Eu não acredito... Isso tá mesmo acontecendo comigo? Não, não pode... Pode com todos menos comigo! Deidara não pode estar grávido! Não pode!

- Danna, você tá bem, un? - Pelo olhar dele, com certeza eu devia estar com uma expressão de assustado.

- De-Deidara... - As palavras me escapam. - Você... Eu... A gente... Bebês?

Ele baixa o olhar, entristecido.

- Parece que sim, un... - Ele se afasta de mim.

Eu me sento numa poltrona, ainda tonto com a notícia.

- Nossa... Isso é... Sei lá, nem tenho palavras... - Deidara se aproxima timidamente de mim e eu o puxo, colocando-o em meu colo. - Não precisa ficar desse jeito. Eu não vou te rejeitar.

- Ai... O que aconteceu? - Pergunta Itachi despertando.

- Você bateu na parede e desmaiou – Diz Kisame tentando não rir.

- Para de rir de mim! - Itachi diz irritado.

- Não estou rindo de você... É que... Você tá gravido.

- E é tudo culpa sua! Se você não fosse você, eu jamais teria me apaixonado e isso jamais teria acontecido!

- Ah, Itachi, como você é fofo! - Kisame não se aguenta e começa a rir.

- Ah, Cala a boca! Eu vou embora daqui! E ninguém vai me impedir! - Itachi sai correndo e dessa vez sai mesmo pela porta.

Um pouco depois se houve o barulho de coisas sendo derrubadas e quebradas.

- Ah não! Itachiiii! - Kisame sai correndo atrás do Uchiha.

- Espero que ele não tenha quebrado nada de valor, se não, não sou eu quem vai pagar! - Kakuzu fala.

- Genteeeee! Eu preciso de ajuda aqui! - Kisame chama e todos, tirando Zetsu e Tobi vão.

**Mesma cena**

**Tobi/Madara's POV**

- Ah, Zetsu-san, não fique triste... Zetsu-san será uma ótima mãe! - Tobi fala feliz e saltitante.

Zetsu-san olha feio pra Tobi e vira de costas.

**- Fica quieto! **_Não quero falar com você..._

Tobi fica triste.

- Então, tá... - Tobi tira a mascara. - E comigo, você fala?

_- Não, não faz diferença mesmo..._

- Por que você fica tão irritado com o fato de eu gostar que você esteja grávido? - Eu dou a volta e fico de frente para ele.

- _Porque... Eu não quero... eu não posso... Eu sou feio demais para ter filhos._

- Quem te disse isso?

**- Ninguém precisa dizer. **_Nós sabemos._

Eu começo a rir e Zetsu fica morrendo de raiva.

**- Do que você tá rindo?**

- Você é tão bobo as vezes... Como você chegou a conclusão de que é feio?

_- Isso é meio óbvio... _**Eu tenho duas cores se ainda não percebeu...**

_-_ Eu acho você bonito.

**- Você não conta, o amor é cego, sem contar que você é um sem noção.**

**- **Ah, eu sou sem noção, é? - Eu o puxo pela cintura.

- **É, você não bate bem. **_Pare com isso, Zetsu! Está me deixando com vergonha..._

- Tá, posso até não bater bem, mas pode ter certeza, se você fosse feio eu diria isso pra você, te amando ou não.

- **Duvido.**

- Eu falei pro meu ex-namorado que ele era feio.

- _... É sério?_

- Sim. Ele me perguntou se era bonito e eu respondi a verdade. Ele terminou comigo logo depois disso.

-_ Que horror! Você é mau._

- Nosso filho vai ser lindo... Você vai ver.

_- Uhm... Tá bom, vou fingir que acredito._ - Ele me beija.

Eu ponho a mascara de volta. Tobi abraça Zetsu-san bem forte.

_-_ Tobi ama muito Zetsu-san! Tobi vai amar Zetsu-san pra sempre!

_- _Nós também.

**Um dia depois**

**Kakuzu's POV**

**- **Kaku-Chaaan! Sabia que eu te amo? - Hidan pula em cima de mim.

Já vi que hoje não é meu dia de sorte... Nunca é bom sinal o Hidan assim tão amoroso de repente.

- O que você tá querendo?

- Nada, ué! Não posso ser carinhoso com você as vezes?

- Poder pode, mas eu sei que você tem segundas intenções, então fala logo.

- Ah, sabe o que é? É que eu tenho que fazer pré-natal... E Eu queria fazer esse exame lá na vila oculta na nuvem.

- Vila oculta da nuvem? Não foi onde você nasceu? Pensei que você odiasse esse lugar.

- Eu odeio... Mas é que eu quero comer o doce de leite que a minha mãe faz.

- Sua mãe ainda tá viva?

- Deve tar, eu não matei ela. E aí, você me levaaaa?

- Unf, como se eu tivesse escolha...

- Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado! Você é o melhor namorado do mundo!

**Quarto do Kisame**

**Kisame's POV**

Não sei mais por quanto tempo o Itachi vai continuar surtando. Ele fica gritando comigo o tempo todo... E estaria correndo por aí também se eu não tivesse prendido ele.

- Me tira daqui, Kisame! Eu quero ir pro meu quartoooo!

- Mas Itachi, não posso deixar você sozinho! Pode ser perigoso.

Itachi tenta arrebentar a corda que o amarra ao pé da minha cama.

- Itachi, para de se debater vai acabar se machucando... - Eu me aproximo dele pera poder segurá-lo, mas ele para de se mover subitamente.

- Eu quero... - Ele começa

- O que?

- Quero...

- Sim?

- AÇÚCAR! AGORA!

- Ah, tá certo... - Eu corro até a cozinha e pego a primeira coisa doce que eu vejo: Um pacote de jujubas. Eu volto ao quarto e ele arranca o pacote de mim com a mão livre. Ele bota o pacote inteiro na boca.

- Hey, isso faz mal! - Eu tiro o pacote da boca dele e abro.

Ele come as jujubas feito um animal selvagem.

- Melhor agora? - Eu pergunto.

- Melhor... - Finalmente! Parece que ele voltou ao normal. - Me desculpa Kisame... Eu sei que a culpa não é sua... É que... Só de pensar em bebê... Com aquele olhinhos, aquela cabeça, aquele corpinho... É assustador! Eu não vou conseguir cuidar, não estou pronto para isso!

- Ah, Itachi... - Eu o desamarro e acaricio o seu rosto. - Não se preocupe, eu vou te ajudar. Nós vamos conseguir.

- É... Você vai ser um excelente pai. Ainda bem que eu tenho você.

- E então, não vai mais surtar por isso?

- Não... Ai, que droga, não acredito que agi de forma tão idiota. E o pior: Todo mundo viu!

- Relaxa, eu te prometo que não vou deixar comentarem nada!

**Tsumegakure**

**Hidan's POV**

- Esquece, Hidan, eu não vou falar!

- Mas Kakuzu...

- Eu nem sei como fazer a pessoa acreditar que você tá gravido mesmo!

Mas que merda! Eu não quero ter que explicar a minha situação... A gente tá aqui a quase meia hora discutindo quem vai falar. E o pior é esse povo! Esse bando de filho da puta fica olhando pra gente assustado. Como eu odeio esse povo. E a porra desse lugar! Tão calmo, cheio de verde e animaizinhos... Ah, esse lugar é um nojo! Não queria ter nascido aqui... Mas pelo doce de leite da mamãe eu faço qualquer coisa... E também, os médicos daqui devem ser melhores que os das outras vilas.

- Fala Kakuzu! Você vai explicar melhor que eu!

- Não! Desiste!

- Por favor? - Eu tento fazer a carinha mais kawaii possível.

Ele fica me olhando por um tempo até que ele se decide e me puxa em direção ao médico. Nós entramos na sala e vemos uma moça falando no telefone. Ela tem cabelos curtos roxo-arroseados e olhos verdes. Ela para de falar ao telefone e vira para nós e sorri.

- Bom dia! Vocês devem ser os senhores Kakuzu e Hidan. Eu já sei de tudo. Por favor me acompanhem.

- C-Como você sabe? - Kakuzu pergunta.

- Ah, vocês ficaram gritando no meio da cidade! É óbvio que todo mundo já sabe!

- Esse povo é tudo fofoqueiro. - Eu digo.

Nós a seguimos até outra sala com uma cama, uma TV e outras coisas de médico.

- Ah é, que grosseria a minha! Meu nome é Kyoko... - Ela falar e depois se chega no Kakuzu com um olhar esquisito. - Mas você pode me chamar de Kyoko-chan, tá, meu bem?

- Ahm... Tá. - Kakuzu faz uma cara de quem não entendeu nada.

- Deita aí. - Ela fala pra mim. - Vou preparar as coisas.

**Mansão Akatsuki**

**Sala de estar**

**Tobi/Madara's POV**

Tobi tá vendo desenho com Zetsu-san! Tobi adora ver desenho com Zetsu-san! E agora que Zetsu-san vai ter bebê, Tobi vai poder assistir desenho com o filho do Tobi também! Ah, a Konan-senpai e o Pain-senpai tão vindo pra cá. Sera que os senpais vão ver desenho também?

- Oooooooi, Konan-Senpai e Pain-Senpai! - Tobi diz. - Não sabia que você gostava de cenoura crua Konan-senpai!

- Nem eu... - Fala Pain-senpai.

- _Cenoura..._ **Crua? - **Pergunta Zetsu-san olhando fixamente a cenoura que Konan-senpai tá comendo.

- É sim. Pode tirando olho, é meu! - Konan-senpai esconde a cenoura.

- Não, é nossa!** - **Zetsu-san avança e puxa a cenoura.

- É minha! Minha!

- _Mas nós queremos!_ **Temos prioridade**!

- Mentiraaaaaaaaaa!

Zetsu-san e Konan-senpai ficam brigando pela posse da cenoura e Pain-senpai tenta separar os dois. Será que Tobi deve ajudar a separar também? Então, eu, Madara, assumo o controle. Eu me aproximo e pego Zetsu no colo.

**- Me larga! Eu quero a cenoura! - **Zetsu fica me batendo, mas eu nem ligo e o levo pra cozinha.

- Se ferrou! A cenoura é minhaaaa! - O grito de Konan é ouvido.

- _Viu? Você não devia ter me tirado de lá... Vou morrer aguado..._

Eu vou até a geladeira e entrego todas as cenouras pra ele.

- Feliz agora?

- Muito!_ -_ Zetsu abraça suas cenouras.

**De volta a Tsumegakure**

**Kakuzu's POV**

- Tudo pronto pra começar! - Kyoko fala se sentando. - Seta aqui comigo, Kaku-chan_**.**_

_-_ Ahm... Tá bom. - Eu vou até lá.

Será que ela tá mesmo dando em cima de mim? Justo eu? Que não sou bonito nem nada... O olhar fuzilante que o Hidan lança pra ela indica que sim... Mas isso não faz sentido...

- Sabia que você é muito gato? - Kyoko sussurra pra mim.

Caramba... Ela tá mesmo dando em cima de mim... Tenho que dar o fora nela logo. Kyoko começa passar aquele produto na barriga do Hidan e depois passa aquela maquina e a imagem começa a surgir no monitor. Meus pensamentos de como dar um fora nessa médica vão ter que esperar, poque eu acho que tem algo muito, mas muito estranho mesmo nesse ultrassom...

**Fim da parte 1 **

Bem pessoas, sobre a personagem Kyoko, ela é uma homenagem a uma das minhas melhores amigas, a Shadowgirl *-* é ela que opina minhas fics e me obriga a escrever! Te adoroooo Migaaaaaaaaa!

Well... o que mais posso dizer... Tsumegakure é uma palavra mtu sexy, gostei de tê-la escrito ;D

Próximo capitulo, fim de semana que vem, se Jashin quiser! ;D

Bjussssssss deixem reviews e melhorem o meu dia!=DDDD**  
**


	4. Cap 3 parte 2 Três é demais!

Yoo, pessoas!

1º de tudo quero me desculpar: sei que passei muito tempo sem postar, e grande parte disso foi preguiça e vagabundagem de minha parte... por favor, me perdoem... Estou me sentindo horrível agora... Vou me esforçar para que isso não aconteça de novo. Não se preocupem, eu vou terminar essa fic, porque embora não pareça, tenho muito carinho com ela... E eu queria agradecer a **Feeh-Sama**, que foi quem me fez perceber que pessoa horrível eu sou por atrasar tanto.. Por isso, esse capitulo é dedicado a ela!

Obrigada, **Feeh-Sama**, sua cobrança me fez uma pessoa melhor! :)

**Capitulo 3 – Parte 2**

**Hidan´s POV**

Esse negócio de ultra-som é mesmo muito confuso... Eu não consigo entender nada! Mas parece que tem coisa de mais aí. E pelo visto, Kakuzu também percebeu alguma coisa... Mas o que é que esta acontecendo? Eu olho pra Kyoko em busca de uma explicação, mas aquela vadia nem tá prestando atenção! Fica olhando pro nada, que nem uma retardada!

- Kyoko? - Kakuzu chama, mas ela nem parece escutar.

- Kyoko, sua idiota, acorda! - Eu grito sem paciência.

- Ah, cala a boca, eu tô pensando numa coisa muito importante... - Ela fala irritada e depois volta a olhar pro nada.

- E o que seria mais importante do que eu e o meu bebê??? - Eu pergunto quase pulando da cama e enforcando aquela mocréia.

- O que eu comi no café da manha! - Ela fala com se isso fosse um bom motivo!

- O queeeeeeeee?! Você vai ver só sua... - Eu quase pulo da cama, mas kakuzu me segura.

- É o seguinte, ou você nos atende direito agora ou você tá morta. - Kakuzu diz incisivo, olhando-a sem expressão. - O que você prefere?

Ela pisca perplexa por um segundo e depois se vira meio desconcertada pra TV.

- Há! Se fudeu! Quem mandou ser abusada? - Eu rio da cara da desgraçada.

- Hidan. - Kakuzu me olha repreensivo e eu me calo.

- É... Vocês tem muita sorte! Ou azar, sei lá. - Diz Kyoko analisando o ultra-som. - Parabéns, vocês vão ter trigêmeos!

- O que?!?!?!? - Nós dois perguntamos juntos.

**Mansão Akatsuki**

**Sala de jantar**

**Kisame´s POV**

Era hora do almoço. Todos já estavam na mesa se servindo quando Itachi chega.

- E então, Itachi, já cansou de dar ataque? - Pergunta Pain com deboche.

- Pain! - Konan o censura.

- Quem imaginaria que o grande Uchiha, perderia a cabeça só por causa de um bebê. - Fala Sasori.

- Fiquem quietos. - Diz Itachi, tentando se manter calmo diante das provocações.

- **A verdade é mesmo dura de encarar, não é mesmo? **_Zetsu, não implique com ele!_

Pain, Sasori e Zetsu preto riem debochados. Itachi estava visivelmente abalado. Eu não podia deixar que fizessem aquilo com ele.

- Quietos! - Eu digo, batendo na mesa irritado. - Esse assunto morreu. Daqui pra frente, quem tocar nesse assunto de novo, vai se ver comigo!

Todos me olham assustados. Deve ser por que raramente fico bravo com algo. Eu realmente detesto ter que fazer esse tipo de coisa. Geralmente sou eu quem acalmo as brigas por aqui. Mas se tratando de Itachi não posso simplesmente deixar pra lá ou dar uma solução temporária. Tem que ser definitivo. Não quero que ninguém irrite o meu namorado.

Itachi me olha agradecido e a mesa fica em silêncio por um tempo. De repente, Deidara se levanta.

- O que houve, Deidara? - Pergunta Konan preocupada.

- Não... Vai dar... Tô enjoado, un... - Deidara sai correndo dali.

**Tsumegakure (já fora do consultório)**

**Kakuzu´S POV**

Trigêmeos... Eu achava que podia dar conta de um bebê, mas 3?! Isso já é demais. Nunca vamos conseguir cuidar de tudo isso! E o pior é que por serem 3 e Hidan ser homem, Kyoko calcula que essa seja uma gravidez de alto risco...

Eu me sento na calçada, de costas pra parede e Hidan senta do meu lado. Ele está muito quieto. Não é normal. Pelo visto, a informação também teve muito peso para ele. Ele olha pro próprio ventre com uma expressão indecifrável. Isso não tá certo. É uma criança gerando outras crianças! Eu poderia dizer que isso é desumano se eu ainda tivesse moral para julgar esse tipo de coisa. Essa idéia do Pain foi mesmo horrível, chega quase a ser cruel. Se eu não estou preparado para ser pai, imagine o Hidan! Ele mal tem maturidade para cuidar de si mesmo, quem dirá de outras pessoas! Será que eu deveria ter... Ter dito pra ele abortar? Não, eu jamais devia aceitar uma coisa dessas, visto que eu sempre repugnei essa atitude de minha mãe. Mas então, o que eu devo fazer? Esperar que por um milagre Hidan desperte instintos maternais??? Isso é muita idiotice... Mas acho que é a única coisa que pode ser feita, no momento...

- Kakuzu? - Hidan me chama enquanto se levanta. - Tá tudo bem com você? Quer dizer, essa situação... - Ele se cala subitamente.

- Pra mim está tudo bem. E pra você?

- Se tá tudo bem pra você, está tudo bem pra mim também. - Ele sorri por um instante e depois olha aborrecido pra cidade. - Agora vamos logo! Eu quero achar logo minha mãe para não termos que passar mais tempo nesse lugar horrível!

**Ainda em Tsumegakure, 30 minutos depois**

**Hidan´s POV**

Droga! Não acredito que seja tão difícil assim achar alguém numa cidade tão pequena dessas! Se bem que parece que as coisas cresceram desde a ultima vez em que estive aqui... Será que a mamãe morreu e eu não sei???

- Hidan, como é exatamente a sua mãe? - Kakuzu pergunta de repente.

- Ah, ela parece comigo... Ela é albina, tem olhos violetas... Só que o cabelo dela é roxo-uva. E ela é baixinha também. O nome dela é Chiharu.

- Seria aquela mulher ali? - Kakuzu aponta uma mulher que está de costas para nós. Quando ela se vira posso ver que é ela mesmo. E exatamente da mesma forma que eu me lembrava! Parece que não envelheceu um dia. Continua prendendo os cabelos curtos em dois coques frouxos e usando um kimono provocante de mais na frente. Eu corro para abraça-la. - Mamããããããããããããããe!!!

- Quem diria, o meu bebê voltou. - Ela diz enquanto me abraça.

**3 horas depois**

**Quarto do Deidara**

**Deidara´s POV**

Eu não comi o dia inteiro. Não consigo por nada pra dentro,un... Esse negocio de ter enjoou na gravidez é um saco. Essa deve ser a pior parte, un.

- Deidara, sou eu. - Danna diz batendo na porta. - Posso entrar?

- Claro, un.

Ele abre a porta e se senta ou meu lado.

- Como você está? Precisa de algo? - Ele pergunta.

- Eu vou ficar bem... Não preciso de nada, un... - Engraçado. De repente estou me sentindo mais enjoado do que antes. Mas não tem nada aqui que me dê enjoou, un. A não ser que...

- O que foi, Deidara? Por que está me olhando assim?

- Ah, é que... - Eu coro. - Seu... Cheiro... Tá me enjoando, un.

- Ah! - Sasori no Danna exclama surpreso. - Bom, me desculpe. Eu vou... Sair.

Ele se afasta.

- Danna... Me perdoa... Eu não queria...

- Está tudo bem, Deidara. não se preocupe com isso. - Ele sai do quarto.

- Ah, Danna... - Eu abraço um travesseiro. - Será que não vou mais conseguir ficar perto de você?

**Casa da Chiharu**

**Kakuzu´s POV**

Chiharu-san é uma mulher muito bonita. E é ótima cozinheira também. Não é atoa que Hidan quis vir comer o doce de leite que ela faz. É muito bom mesmo, e o melhor é que foi de graça!

- Então, quer dizer que vou ser avó? - Ela pergunta quando Hidan acaba de lhe contar a história da gravidez. - E de trigêmeos ainda por cima?

- - É! - Exclama Hidan. - Não é ótimo?

- É maravilhoso! Quem diria que ainda teria a felicidade de ser vó? Sempre achei que esse fosse um sonho impossível, afinal, o seu irmão mais velho morreu, a desgraçada da sua irmã decidiu ser freira e você... Bem... Eu sempre achei você lesado demais pra conseguir ter um relacionamento decente...

- Mãe! - Hidan fica indignado, me fazendo ter vontade de rir da cara dele.

- Ah, desculpa, meu bebê, mas é a verdade, fazer o quê? - Ela se vira pra mim. - Quanto você tem de altura? 1,83?

- 1,85. - Eu falo estranhando a pergunta.

- Sééério??? - Os olhos dela brilham. - Que bom! Meus netos vão ter chance de serem mais altos que os imprestáveis dos meus filhos!!!

- Mãe! Como você pode dizer isso??? Eu tenho 1,77, o que é quase um milagre considerando que você mal passa de um metro e meio!

- Você tem que ter no minimo 1,80 pra ser alto! 1,77 é muito pouco! Você acha que me casei com um homem de quase 2 metros de altura pra que? Pros meus filhos serem altos. Mas não, vocês todos pararam nos 1,70 e poucos! Que decepção!

- Maniaca por altura! - Grita Hidan, que recebe uma panelada na cara.

- Tenha respeito com a sua mãe!

É, realmente, pra ser mãe do Hidan tinha que ser estranha mesmo... E ela realmente tem um problema com altura, todas as coisas estão em armários pendurados em lugares altos demais, que até eu mal alcanço, imagine ela.

- Enfim, estou orgulhosa de você, Hidan, pela 1º vez na vida. - Ela diz. - Se bem que eu deveria agradecer ao líder de vocês, afinal, ele é o gênio por trás disso.

- Não acho que ele possa ser considerado um gênio, está mais pra louco. - Eu digo. - Ninguém pode garantir que esse negocio de homens gerando e cuidando de crianças vai dar certo.

- É, tem razão... Mas de qualquer forma acho que eu gosto da loucura dele. - Ela sorri. - E você é bem inteligente! Espero que meus netos sejam assim como você, e não burros feito o Hidan!

- Mããããe!!!!!!

Eu começo a rir e Hidan olha feio pra mim.

- Kakuzu, para de rir da minha cara!!! - Hidan grita.

- Não posso evitar, sua mãe pensa o mesmo que eu sobre você.

- Argh, vocês dois são insuportáveis!

**Mansão Akatsuki**

**Oficina do Sasori**

**Sasori's POV**

Deidara fica enjoado com o meu cheiro... Melhor eu fazer algo a respeito... Mas o que? Eu nem sabia que tinha algum cheiro... Melhor eu perguntar pra alguem a que exatamente eu cheiro, pra poder disfarçar. Eu saio da oficina e vou atrás de alguem. A primeira pessoa que encontro é Itachi.

- Itachi, que cheiro eu tenho?

- Que tipo de pregunta é essa? - Itachi ergue uma sobrancelha.

- Nada de perguntas, Itachi. Só responda.

- Bom, você cheira a verniz naval, é claro. Não sei por que a pergunta, você já devia saber que verniz cheira pra caramba. - Itachi vai embora.

Verniz... Então era isso... Já passei tanto tempo usando isso que me acostumei e nem sinto mais o cheiro. Mas como eu vou fazer? Preciso me manter conservado, necessito de verniz! Mas eu quero ficar perto do Deidara... Será que eu consigo disfarçar o cheiro sem piorar? Imagino que não... Melhor eu tentar tirar o verniz... na pior da hipóteses, posso fazer outro corpo pra mim... melhor voltar pra oficina.

**Casa da Chiharu**

**Kakuzu's POV**

Nós estávamos na porta, prontos para ir embora. A gente tinha prometido voltar na próxima vez que viéssemos faze pré-natal.

- Tchau, mamãe. - Hidan se despede abraçando Chiharu-san.

- Bye bye, bebê. Se cuida. E cuida dos meus netos.

- Pode deixar. - Ele sai.

Eu faço menção de segui-lo, mas Chiharu me para.

- Kakuzu?

- Sim?

- Cuide do meu bebê, por favor. Ele sempre foi muito infantil e alienado, e agora não é diferente. Talvez você não tenha 3 crianças pra cuidar, e sim, 4.

- ...Eu sei.

- Tenha paciência com ele.

- Eu... - Exito. Sei que paciência nunca foi meu ponto forte, sem contar que o Hidan adora me provocar. Mas eu sei que nesse momento, ter paciência é o mais importante. - ...Vou me esforçar.

- Ótimo! - Ela sorri. - Até a próxima!

- Até.

**Tarde da noite. Mansão Akatsuki.**

**Deidara's POV**

Está quase na ora da janta. Ainda não me sinto melhor, mas vou tentar empurrar algo pra dentro mesmo assim, un. Chegando a sala, dou logo falta do Danna. Eu não tinha visto ele desde que ele foi ao meu quarto...

- Alguem viu o Danna? - Eu pergunto.

- Não. - Kisame me responde. - Pra falar a verdade, não vi ele o dia inteiro.

- Ah... Obrigado, un. - Será que o Danna saiu? Mas ele nem me avisou nada... Será que ele ficou chateado?

- _Está tudo bem?_ - Pergunta Zetsu. - _Quer dizer, vocês brigaram ou algo assim? _**Há, a Barbie e o Pinóquio estão de mal!**_ Cala a boca, Zetsu! Não se meta aonde não é chamado!_

_- _Não aconteceu nada não, un... Está tudo ótimo entre nós. - Eu minto, mas pra mim mesmo que pro Zetsu... E se o Danna nunca mais quiser olhar na minha cara depois daquilo, un???

Eu saio da sala e vou atrás dele. Começo então pelo lugar mais óbvio: A oficina dele, un. A porta está fechada. Isso é um bom sinal, un. Eu abto e logo ouço a voz dele:

- Pode entrar.

Eu entro, meio receoso.

- Ahm, oi, Danna... - Eu então percebo que ele está esfregando um pano no próprio corpo. - O que você tá fazendo, un???

- Ah, Deidara, nem vi que era você... - Ele se surpreende um pouco e para de fazer o que fazia. Ficamos um tempo em silêncio até que ele decide falar. - Me perdoe.

- Perdoar? Pelo que, un? - Eu pergunto confuso.

- Eu tentei tirar o verniz, ma não consegui. Sinto muito...

- Da-Danna, você não... Não precisa fazer isso, un! - Eu me sinto culpado. Danna passou o dia inteiro fazendo isso... Tudo por culpa desse meu enjoo idiota, un... - Eu não estou mais...

- Não esta mais enjoado? - Ele me corta.- Não minta pra mim, Deidara, dá pra ver daqui seu enjoo.

- Mas você não precisa se sacrificar por causa disso, un! É só um enjoosinho atoa!

- Deidara, me preocupar com isso é o minimo que eu posso fazer por você. Você sabe, nós nunca poderemos ser um casal normal. Eu nunca serei humano como você. Eu tenho que te recompensar de alguma forma por ter escolhido a mim como namorado.

- Sasori no Danna... - Eu não posso evitar que as lagrimas caiam. - ... Eu jamais vou me arrepender de ter escolhido você. E você não precisa me recompensar. Tudo que eu queria de você, eu já tenho: o seu amor, un.

Nós ficamos apenas nos olhando já que graças ao meu enjoo idiota a gente não pode se tocar... De repente, ouvimos gritos e barulho de coisas sendo derrubadas na sala. E é claro, a gente vai lá ver, un...

**Sala **

**Konan's POV**

Puxa vida, será possível que a gente tenha que consertar a casa mais de uma vez por mês? será que eles não podem brigar só verbalmente??? Agora, Hidan, que tinha acabado de chegar, estava perseguindo e jogando coisas em Itachi, que fugia.

- Desgraçado! Filho da puta! Vem aqui pra eu te dar uma surra!!!

- Você não devia ficar tão bravo. Eu só falei a verdade.

- Verdade coisa nenhuma! Você tava era zoando com a minha cara!

Deidara e Sasori chegam a sala.

- O que tá acontecendo? - Pergunta Sasori.

- O Itachi tava zoando da cara do Hidan. Pain explica rapidamente.

Nesse momento, Itachi dá um esbarrão na TV, que quase cai.

- Eles vão destruir tudo! - Eu grito.

- Só pra constar, se eles destruírem a TV eu não vou comprar uma nova. - Fala Kakuzu.

- Então faça alguma coisa! - Eu o empurro.

- Tá certo, tá certo, já vou... - Ele agarra Hidan por trás. - Já chega.

- Mas ele, ele... - Hidan começa a falar, mas Kakuzu o corta.

- Esquece isso.

- Mas por que o Itachi tava zoando Hidan afinal, un? - Deidara pergunta.

- É que eles vão ter trigêmeos. - Fala Itachi e depois começa a rir debochadamente.

- Maldito! Para de rir!- Hidan grita tentando se livrar do aperto de Kakuzu.

Kisame vai pra trás de Itachi e cobre-lhe a boca.

- Acho que você já falou o suficiente por hoje. Melhor ficar quietinho agora.

- Eu te amaldiçoou, Itachi Uchiha! - Diz Hidan. - Você terá mais filhos do que eu!

Itachi revira os olhos, descrente.

- Puxa vida, três?! Vai dar muito trabalho, un... - Fala Deidara

- É verdade. - Concorda Pain.

- Tobi não sabe por que todo mundo tá assim. Tobi acha isso tudo ótimo! Bem que Zetsu-san podia ter trigêmeos também...

-_ O queeeeee?! Você quer que eu seja muito infeliz, não é?_ **Repete uma monstruosidade dessas, Tobi, e está tudo acabado entre nós!**

- Zetsu-san não precisa se zangar com Tobi... Foi só um comentário...

Hidan vai ter 3 filhos... E sabe-se lá quantos os outros vão inventar de ter... O meu ultra-som é mês que vem, espero que seja um só. Sei que no final das contas, quando todos os bebês tiverem nascido, todos vão implorar pela minha ajuda... Será muito melhor pra mim se eu tiver um filho só... Já estou ficando nervosa com esse exame...

**To be continued...**

Então... Ainda mereço reviews? :P *leva pedrada*


	5. Pais

Yooo gente! No capitulo on! =333

**Dedicado a todos os pais do mundo. Feliz dia dos pais!**

**Capitulo 4**

**Cozinha **

**Zetsu's POV**

No meio da noite, nós acordamos com sede e fomos buscar um copo d'agua.

_Me sinto um pouco tonto, mas deve ser por que acabei de acordar. _**A gente anda sentindo muita tonteira ultimamente. E nenhum dos outros parece sentir isso... **_O que quer dizer?_** Talvez a gente esteja com algum problema. Talvez a gente sofra um aborto espontâneo... **_O quêêêê?! Como pode dizer isso, Zetsu??? Seu sem coração! _**Não é isso, só queria que você soubesse das possibilidades. Por incrível que pareça, também não quero que isso aconteça.**

Nós enchemos o copo e de repente sentimos a cabeça rodar e perdemos o controle de nossas ações. O copo cai e se quebra, e nós iamos despencando, quando sentimos alguém nos segurar.

- Zetsu! Zetsu, está me ouvindo?

- _Madara? - eu pergunto entre acordado e inconsciente._

Madara nos pega no colo e nos leva ao quarto dele, nos deixando na cama.

- Zetsu, o que aconteceu? se sente melhor? - Pergunta ele preocupado.

**- Só fiquei tonto, nada demais.**___Obrigado por nos segurar._

- Você sentiu isso mais alguma vez? - Ele pergunta desconfiado.

- **Claro que não! **_Sim, mas não precisa se preocupar. _**Idiota, por que não ficou calado?**

**- **O que você ando sentindo?

- _Um pouco de tontura e fraqueza... Nada demais._

- - Você teve muita sorte de eu estar lá. E você não devia ter escondido de mim que está assim.

_- Eu sei... Desculpa..._

- Tá certo. - Ele nos beija a testa. - Da próxima vez que se sentir assim, me conte, viu?

**Dia seguinte **

**Varanda**

**Itachi's POV**

Eu estava indo para o jardim dar uma volta, quando vejo Konan olhando pro nada, sentada numa das redes que temos na varanda. Eu então decido me sentar ao lado dela. Ela parece nem me notar ali. Depois de um tempo a observando silenciosamente, eu decido quebrar o silêncio:

- Você parece angustiada.

- Ahm? - Ela finalmente desperta. - Nossa, você esta aí a muito tempo? Nem vi você chegando..

- Isso mostra que você está pensando em algo importante. O que é?

- Ah, não é nada...

- Uhm... - Eu falo sarcástico. - O nada faz você ficar desligada, é? Nossa, isso com certeza é uma qualidade que todo o ninja tem.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... Tá certo, não era no nada que eu tava pensando.. Mas, é sério, é besteira você não vai querer saber.

- Então, por que estou aqui falando com você?

- Tá bom. Eu falo. É que estou nervosa com o exame que vou fazer daqui a 2 dias...

- Por que? Você acha que à possibilidade do bebê não ser saudável?

- Não... Estou preocupada é com a quantidade. Os trigêmeos do Hidan fizeram lembrar dessa probabilidade.

- Pensei que o sonho de toda a garota fosse "casar, ter um casal de gêmeos e ser feliz pra sempre".

Ela então parece se irritar.

- Não me generalize, Itachi! Você sabe que eu odeio que façam isso.

- Tá certo, tá certo...

_- _O problema é que eu sei o que vai acontecer depois que os filhos de vocês nascerem... Vocês vão me pedir ajuda o tempo todo e eu não vou ter muito tempo pra cuidar das minhas crianças... Quanto menos eu tiver, melhor será.

- Então, você acha que agente não vai dar conta.

_- _Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! Eu acho até que vocês vão se virar bem mas... Você já conviveu com uma mãe de primeira viagem?

- Não.

- Foi o que eu pensei. Bem, vou te contar como é. Uma mãe sem experiência fica com nervoso até de pegar na criança, com medo de fazer isso errado. Quando ela se vê sozinha com a criança pode até entrar em depressão por achar que vai ser uma péssima mãe. Agora, imagine você ou qualquer um dos outros, que nunca foram preparados para serem mães, tendo que lidar com isso. É claro que no começo vocês vão ter medo de fazer tudo errado, de não conseguir, etc. E nessas condições, quem daqui você pediria ajuda?

- Você. Tem razão, o fato de você ser mulher vai fazer com que todos pensem que você sabe tudo... E do jeito que você é, mesmo não sabendo você vai querer ajudar, não é?

- Pois é...

- Konan, pare de se estressar por causa disso. Se você tiver mais de um filho e tiver dificuldades, todo mundo daqui, ou pelo menos boa parte, terá bom censo suficiente pra perceber se você pode ou não ajudar. Fique tranquila, e deixe a sorte decidir.

- É, acho que você tem razão... - Ela sorri pra mim. - Obrigada, Itachi! Me sinto muito melhor agora!

Ela, então, faz uma das coisas que eu mais odeiam que façam comigo: me abraça.

- Konan! Me larga!

- Ops, foi mal. As vezes eu esqueço que você gosta de manter essa sua "fama de mal".

- Eu não quero manter nada. eu realmente sou assim.

- Uhum, sei... - Ela diz sarcástica. - Eu vou fingir que acredito, ok?

Ela então se levanta e entra na casa.

**Amegakure**

**Sala de espera do consultório da obstetra**

**Konan's POV**

Eu e Pain tínhamos acabado de chegar ao consultório. Mas não parecia ter ninguém lá. Era uma sala de espera muito bonita: tinham vários quadros com temas infantis decorando e os móveis eram de muito bom gosto. Em cima da escrivaninha onde deveria estar a secretária, tinha uma pilha de mangas e gibis. Como não tinha mais nada pra fazer, Pain foi até essa pilha.

- Pain, acho melhor não mexer...

Pain me ignora e assim que ele toca no topo da pilha, surge uma moça de trás da mesa gritando:

- NÃO MECHA AÍ!!!

- AAAAAAAAH!!! - Pain berra com o susto e vem se esconder atrás de mim. É impressionante o talento que o Pain tem pra me envergonhar...

- Ah, clientes! Me desculpem... É que a minha secretária tá de férias e eu estou toda enrolada aqui ajeitando tudo... - Diz ela.

Ela era uma moça bonita. Tinha pele clara e os olhos e cabelos castanhos. E na minha opinião, tinha cara de ser muito simpática. Já posso dizer que vou gostar dela. Já o Pain, deve estar é com medo dela...

- Eu sou a doutora Usagi. Por favor, me acompanhem. - Ela vai em direção a uma porta e nós a seguimos.

**Alguns minutos depois**

**Mesmo lugar**

**Pain's POV**

A Drª Usagi estava acabando de preparar as coisas para o exame. Ela realmente me assustou antes. Mas agora eu acho que ela é inofensiva... Mas o melhor é eu ficar de olho nela. As duas começam a falar sobre algum assunto de mulher que não me interessa, então eu começo a olhar o lugar. Seguia o mesmo padrão de decoração que a sala de estar. Eu fico observando os quadros, até que deparo com um de uma família e fico pensando sobre o assunto.

Família... É uma coisa muito importante... Ou pelo menos é o que dizem... Será que tudo o que eu sou hoje é graças a minha família? Se bem que eu tive por muito pouco tempo uma família "normal"... Sendo assim, como eu vou saber cuidar dos meu filhos? Como eu sei que tipo de valores passar pra eles? Todos falam tanto desse negócio de valores... Mas eu não posso dizer pra eles pra não matar, por exemplo, se eu mesmo faço isso... No final das contas, acho que eu não vou ser um bom exemplo pra eles... Mas será que vai ser ruim se eu criar eles como "aprendizes de ninjas renegados"? Será que eles vão me odiar por isso? Ou não faz diferença? Ai, esse negócio de família dá muita dor de cabeça! Oh, coisa complicada!

- Pain? - Eu escuto Konan me chamar e eu desperto dos meus pensamentos. - Vai começar!

Então as primeiras imagens vão se formando na tela e eu posso ver o meu bebê. Konan parece ficar mais relaxada depois de vê-lo. Eu já tinha visto como é nos filmes, mas é muito emocionante quando em vez de um personagem fictício e você que está ali vendo o seu filho com a mulher que ama.

- Parabéns, o bebê de vocês está muito saudável! - Diz Usagi. - Estão vendo essa área pulsante aqui? - Ela aponta para um lugar da tela - É o coração dele.

Ela começa a mostrar outros pontos do desenvolvimento do nosso bebê [nota da autora: foi mal, minha mãe não lembra mais o que dá pra ver do bebê com 3 meses] e eu fico realmente emocionado com isso. Eu realmente vou ser pai! Não é fantástico? Caramba, nunca tinha percebido como é legal esse sentimento de paternidade!

- Ah, Pain... Nosso bebê vai ser lindo, não vai? - Konan pergunta (apesar de parecer mais uma afirmação) emocionada.

- Vai sim, meu anjo. - Eu sorrio pra ela.

**Bem mais tarde**

**Mansão Akatsuki**

**Quarto da Konan**

**Konan's POV**

Hoje eu e os outros grávidos estávamos fazendo uma reuniãozinha no meu quarto. Algo que corresponderia a uma "noite das garotas" se eles fosse mulheres.

- Então já dá pra saber se é menino ou menina, un? - Deidara pergunta pra mim.

- Claro que não Deidara! Ainda é muito cedo pra saber.... Mas uma coisa eu posso dizer: é incrível a sensação de ver o bebê.

- **Mas nem dá pra ver direito.**

- Bom... Isso é verdade. Mas mesmo assim parece que só assim que a ficha caiu que eu vou ser mãe....

- É verdade, mas no meu caso não foi algo incrível, foi assustador. - Fala Hidan.

- Ai, mal posso esperar pra ver o meu bebê! - Diz Deidara com os olhos brilhando.

- Clama, Deidara, só falta mais um pouco... - Eu digo.

Nós começamos a falar sobre outros assuntos, até que em uma parte da conversa, Itachi pergunta:

- E onde estão nossos namorados?

_- Eu os vi na sala com várias garrafas de sake... - Zetsu responde._

_- _Affe, homens! Por que os homens adoram ficar bêbados? - Eu pergunto.

-_ Não são todos os homens, eu detesto _beber. **Isso é por que você é um fraco! **- _Fala Zetsu_

E tem muitas mulheres que bebem também! - Fala Hidan.

- Seja como for, espero que isso não acabe em briga. - Fala Itachi.

- Também, un...

**Sala**

**Tobi's POV**

Tobi estava bebendo com os senpais. Mas foi difícil fazer eles aceitarem Tobi lá. Por que será que os senpai não queriam Tobi?

- Sabe de uma coisa? Hoje eu percebi que eu nunca vou poder dar uma lição de moral nos meus filhos! - Diz Pain-Sama, que já tinha bebido 8 copos... Não que Tobi esteja contando...

- E o que tem demais? Menos uma coisa pra se preocupar... - Diz Sasori, que não tinha bebido nada.

- - Mas eu quero ter que fazer isso!

_- _Mas não vai ter jeito, Pain. - Diz Kisame-senpai rindo (Kisame-Senpai bebeu 6) – Nós não temos um pingo de moral!

_- _A única coisa que a gente podia ter moral pra falar era não ter filhos antes do casamento. Mas agora já era também... - Fala Kakuzu senpai, que tinha bebido 12 copos, mas estava bem normal.

- ... Ótima idéia, Kakuzu! - Diz Pain-sama.

- Ahm? O que eu fiz?

- Nós vamos nos casar!!! Aí a gente vai ter moral pra alguma coisa! E nós não vamos pro inferno!!!

- Hahahaha!!! Até Parece!!! A gente deve ter nascido pra ir pro inferno!!! Isso não faz a menor diferença!! - Kisame-senpai tem um ataque riso. - Mas até que é uma boa idéia...

- - Qual é, vocês piraram? Ah é, mesmo, vocês tão bêbados... Fracos. - Fala Sasori-Senpai

- Cala a boca, Sasori. Você não pode dizer nada, nem bebe. - Diz Kakuzu-senpai

- Ah, não é o álcool!Pensem nisso! Não é má idéia. - Exclama Pain-Sama

- Uhm... Talvez não seja. - Fala Sasori-senpai.

- Tá brincando? É uma péssima idéia! Já imaginou o dinheiro que se gasta com isso? Eu jamais vou liberar dinheiro...

- Mas.. Por que a gente não rouba e faz chantagem? - Tobi sugere.

Todos olham Tobi com espanto, deixando Tobi sem entender o porquê.

- Ótima idéia, Tobi!!! E gente rouba tudo e obriga as pessoas a fazerem o casamento!!! É perfeito!!! - Fala Kisame-senpai rindo.

- É talvez seja... - Murmura Kakuzu-senpai.

- Então estamos de acordo? A gente vai fazer isso? - Pergunta Pain-Sama.

Os senpais acenam afirmativamente e Tobi também.

- - Ótimo! Então amanhã a gente começa a por em prática esse plano... - Fala Pain-Sama enchendo o seu copo.

**To be continued....**

Cabô... Espero que tenham gostado... E desculpa a demora novamente... Até a próxima! o////


	6. Cap 5 Parte 1 Era só o que me faltava

… Er, Olá? Quem é vivo sempre aparece... Até depois de 2 anos... Quase 3 já, né...

Não tenho desculpas, não tenho bons argumentos, simplesmente tenho aqui a fic e a determinação para acabá-la custe o que custar, com ou sem leitores. (claro que com é sempre melhor, né, but *shot*)

Naruto não me pertence, apesar de que claramente não faria diferença se eu pegasse os Akatsukis pra mim, já que um certo Kishimoto decidiu matá-los -qqq

Eu acho – Não, tenho certeza que a diferença de estilo do ultimo capitulo para esse é notável, por mais que eu tenha me esforçado para diminuir essas diferenças. Não sei mais se sei escrever sobre a Aka e se sei escrever comédia com a mesma facilidade de antes, mas FUCK THE POLICE VOU ACABAR ISSO AQUI E E HERE WE GO

O titulo desse capitulo é um trocadilho com quatro coisas diferentes e uma delas é porque eu fiz o FAVOR A MIM MESMA de parar na parte mais tensa pra escrever na fic -q As outras, bom, veremos se alguém nota ~

Special thanks to my dear friend and beta Sora 3

**Capitulo 5 – parte 1**

**Era só o que me faltava...**

**Sala de reuniões**

**Sasori's POV**

Não era nem 5 da manhã e Pain nos convocara para uma reunião. Tudo isso pra manter o "sigilo da missão". Então eu, Kakuzu, Tobi (que veio enrolado no lençol e arrastando o travesseiro) e Kisame (que pela cara estava mais dormindo que acordado, só estava em pé por pura inércia) estávamos esperando Pain verificar pela milésima vez se os outros estavam dormindo para começar a reunião.

Preciso dizer como aquela demora toda me irritou?

- Pain, pela última vez, qualquer pessoa normal estaria dormindo a essa hora, será que dá pra falar logo e acabar com isso de uma vez? - Eu praticamente rosnei assim que ele entrou na sala.

- Cale a boca, Pinóquio, o que eu menos preciso é ouvir as suas reclamações a essa hora da manhã – reclamou Kakuzu.

- Repita o que você disse se tiver coragem. - Eu estreitei os olhos, cerrando os punhos.

Ele me olhou, desafiadoramente.

- Eu disse que- Começou, mas é interrompido.

- Tobi acha que os senpais acordaram de mau humor hoje... -

- Você acha? - Eu e Kakuzu falamos ao mesmo tempo. Nos olhamos com desgosto pela infeliz coincidência. Já falei que não vou com a cara desse desgraçado?

- Então - Pain começa a falar, como se nada tivesse acontecido. - Hoje vamos botar em prática a parte A do plano "Salvando o resto da pequena moral que ainda nos resta".

- Que droga de nome é esse? - Eu pergunto franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Haha! Nomes não são seu forte, né, chefia? Coitados dos seus filhos... - Kisame parece dar uma "semi-acordada" só para rir da pouca inteligência de nosso líder.

- Isso deveria ser considerado um grande exemplo de pleonasmo. - fala Kakuzu.

Pain ferve de raiva, com um brilho psicótico nos olhos, com certeza imaginando qual a melhor forma de nos matar. Ele tenta se acalmar e fala entre dentes:

- Será que dá para prosseguirmos ou vocês querem fazer mais algum comentário super relevante?

Eu e Kakuzu assentimos e Kisame boceja.

- Pode falar Pain-senpai! - Tobi responde, animado, agarrando-se ao travesseiro.

- Ótimo. Então, como eu estava dizendo antes de ser interrompido - Ele estreitou o olhar para nós três - hoje é o dia que devemos pedi-los em casamento. - Notei aí uma certa omissão, só para não ter que falar "namorados". Pfff, héteros. - E é importante que seja hoje. Temos que realizar o casamento antes que essas crianças nasçam! Custe o que custar.

- Nada de custar, que isso fique bem claro. - O velho mercenário se manifestou.

- Claro, claro... - Pain revirou os olhos.

- Você ainda acha que uma ideia que teve bêbado é realmente boa? - Eu levanto uma sobrancelha, cruzando os braços. Nada contra a ideia, mas me pareceu um tanto precipitado. Em um dia ele bebe e tem a ideia. No outro a gente assalta uma joalheria e pega as alianças. De repente, estaremos casados no mês que vem no máximo. Só para mim parece loucura?

- Mas, mas, Tobi quer muito casar com Zetsu-san! Tobi já até fez desenhos de Zetsu-san de noiva!

- Não questione o plano, só siga, Sasori. -Pain fala. - E é obviamente uma boa ideia não finja que você não quer. E vocês três - ele olha para mim, Tobi e Kisame - Aproveitem que vão levá-los para fazer pré-natal e resolvam isso logo, entenderam?

Murmuro um "sim" , Tobi bate uma continência animada dizendo "Sim, Pain-senpai!" e Kisame... Bem, ele dá um ronco alto.

- KISAME! Você esta me ouvindo? - Pain o chacoalha, enfezado.

- Ahm? O que? Mãe? - ele olha pra baixo - Ah, Pain, é você.

- Você ouviu o que eu disse?

- Er... Claro... Você disse pra, pra... - ele olha para nós procurando alguma dica. Kakuzu faz uma mimica com as mãos indicando aliança e Kisame logo capta e volta a olhar para Pain sorrindo confiante. - ...Pra pedir o Ita-chan em casamento hoje, claro!

- Hm... Tá bom... - Pain diz, mas continua olhando desconfiado. - Estão dispensados agora.

**Bem mais tarde **

**Iwagakure**

**Deidara's POV**

Finalmente chegou o dia de ver o meu bebê, un! Estou tão animado... Espero que saia tudo bem. Eu e o Danna decidimos vir para a minha vila simplesmente porque eu não tenho mais parentes vivos, ao contrário dele, o que torna mais difícil nos reconhecerem aqui do que em Suna, un.

Nós nos dirigimos direto até a médica que fica numa ruazinha de construções relativamente novas... Pelo menos eu não lembro delas aqui antes, un.

Tinham mais uns dois casais na fila quando chegamos lá.

- Parece que vamos ter que esperar um pouco, un... - Eu comento inocentemente e logo me arrependo ao ver a expressão de irritação-por-antecipação do Danna.

Ele grunhiu em resposta e nós nos sentamos.

**Hospedaria em algum lugar perto da fronteira de Kusagakure**

**Tobi/Madara's POV**

Eu estava viajando com Zetsu para Kusagakure quando de repente ele começou a passar mal e ter tonturas. Foi uma sorte acharmos uma hospedaria nem-tão-ruim-assim para Zetsu descansar... Eu devia saber que não era uma boa ideia viajar toda essa distância com ele passando mal constantemente. Fui burro em achar que só pedir para ele ir sem sua "parte planta" para evitar o peso ajudaria realmente.

Ele está deitado dormindo tranquilamente agora...

- O que faço com você, Zetsu? - Eu me sento na cama junto dele e acaricio seu rosto levemente.

Talvez eu devesse tentar ligar para um hospital ou algo assim...

Procuro pela lista telefônica na gaveta da comoda ao lado da cama, e não é surpresa quando a acho. Finalmente, depois de anos (e bota anos nisso) entendo qual a utilidade prática de todo hotel ter uma lista telefônica na primeira gaveta do criado mudo.

Passo os dedos rapidamente pelas paginas até achar um numero especial que parecesse promissor.

**Quarto do Pain**

**Pain's POV**

- Você consegue Pain, você consegue.

Eu digo para o meu reflexo no espelho do meu quarto. Não era tão difícil assim, afinal. Era só um pedido de casamento... Eu rio do meu próprio nervosismo idiota, abro a porta confiantemente e me dirijo ao quarto dela. A porta estava aberta então eu simplesmente entro e...

Konan estava sentada em sua cama, esperando as unhas das mãos secarem enquanto lia uma revista distraidamente. Ela estava... Estava linda, como sempre. Mais linda ainda com a gravidez já proeminente. Claro que ela não ia gostar desse ultimo comentário, mas não deixa de ser verdade.

Fico tão perdido admirando-a que até esqueço o que ia falar e só lembro quando ela me olha sem entender nada.

- O que houve Pain? Algum problema? - Ela volta a atenção completamente para mim.

- Eu.. er... er... - Ok, ok, nada de pânico, nada de pânico... Só peça, só peça... - Eu queria... queria...

- Diga logo, Pain! - Ela começa a se impacientar.

- Eu... Eu... Deixa pra lá! - A pressão é demais e eu saio correndo do quarto, sem nem olhar pra trás.

**Kirigakure**

**Itachi's POV**

Eu não tinha nada contra esse lugar, nada contra mesmo. Afinal, é a vila onde o Kisame nasceu e até que é um lugar agradável tirando a névoa.

Mas o lugar deve ter alguma coisa contra mim. Só pode! Qual a outra explicação lógica para eu chegar aqui e a única obstetra disponível trabalhar no ultimo andar de um prédio de treze andares, com o elevador quebrado, senão implicância comigo? E lá fui eu subir tudo aquilo com minha barriga me puxando para baixo. E aliás minha barriga é um tanto maior do que a dos outros dois no mesmo período de gestação que eu. Culpa do Kisame, claro ou com certeza?

- Você está bem, Itachi? - Kisame pergunta ao chegar no ultimo andar e me ver subindo ofegante.

- O que você acha? - Eu pergunto, lançando um olhar não muito agradável para ele enquanto me arrasto para subir os últimos degraus. Eu sei que a culpa não é dele, mas tem certas coisas que ele podia simplesmente não perguntar.

Nós nos dirigimos para o consultório sem trocar mais nenhuma palavra. Kisame evitava até olhar para mim, com medo de piorar o meu humor.

A sala de espera era bem pequena. Ou era essa impressão que dava pois o lugar estava lotado. Fiz uma conta rápida e percebi que havia pelo menos 20 grávidas naquele lugar.

… Pela primeira vez desde que chegara a Kirigakure me senti envergonhado por ser um homem "nessa situação".

- Isso que dá ter só uma obstetra na cidade. - Kisame comenta, observando o lugar, que não tinha mais nenhum assento disponível.

A secretária de cabelos escuros parecia desesperada, sem saber se atendia ao telefone que não parava de tocar ou se atendia as grávidas na fila.

De repente, da porta que dava para o consultório, surge uma moça de longos cabelos vermelhos e olhos da mesma cor, que pelas roupas só podia ser a médica. Ela tinha os olhos fixos numa lista, provavelmente com o nome dos pacientes. Ela ergue os olhos e abre a boca para chamar o próximo nome, mas algo a distrai e ela se cala. Qual não foi minha surpresa ao constatar que eu era a distração. Um pequeno sorriso se forma nos lábios dela e ela vem até mim, ignorando todo o resto, me puxando pelo pulso.

- Vem comigo.

**De volta à hospedaria em Kusagakure**

**Zetsu's POV**

**-** Zetsu-san! Zetsu-san! Acorda! - A voz inconfundível de Tobi nos chama.

Nós grunhimos e abrimos os olhos, piscando algumas vezes para nos acostumarmos com a claridade.

- Zetsu-san está bem! - Tobi se anima e quase pula em cima de nós, fazendo a cama balançar.

- **Argh,**** Tobi, ****não**** faça ****isso.**_ O __que__ aconteceu?_

-Desculpa... - Ele volta a se sentar na cadeira posicionada ao lado da cama. - Zetsu-san passou mal e depois desmaiou, aí Tobi trouxe Zetsu-san pra um hotel, porque Tobi is a good boy! E Tobi achou uma médica que vai vir aqui cuidar de Zetsu-San!

_Eu __rio __e__ tento __me __levantar, _mas ele nos segura pelos ombros. **Eu ****tento**** me ****levantar ****mesmo ****assim, ****mas**** não ****consigo ****superar ****a**** força ****do ****desgraçado.** _Ou__ talvez __realmente __estejamos __fracos, __já __parou __pra __pensar __nisso, __Zetsu? _**Ah,**** fica ****quieto.**

- Desculpa Zetsu-san, mas Tobi acha melhor você ficar deitado.

- **Mas**** eu ****estou ****bem ****agora.** _É,__ Tobi,__ não__ precisa__ se __preocupar,__ não __mesmo._

Tobi balança a cabeça negativamente.

- Não, não e não. Tobi sabe o que faz.

- **Que**** seja.**** -**** Eu**** digo**** bufando**** de ****raiva,**** cruzando ****os ****braços.**

_Zetsu..._** Pare**** de**** me ****reprimir ****por ****tudo, ****que**** droga! **_Então __você __podia __ao __menos __tentar __ser __mais __agradável __com __ele! __Ele__ está __preocupado __com __a __gente... _**Deixa ****de ****ser ****mulherzinha**** e ****de**** defender**** tudo ****o**** que**** ele**** faz! ****Se ****nós ****estamos ****assim**** agora ****a**** culpa ****é**** dele,**** sempre ****dele!** _Ah,__ sim,__ claro, __ele __estuprou__ a__ gente, __aham... _**Não ****foi ****quanto ****ao ****bebê ****que ****eu**** quis ****dizer.**

Nós ouvimos um suspiro e nos voltamos para Tobi, que olhava na direção oposta, com o olhar distante.

-_E-está __tudo __bem, __Tobi?_

Ele volta a nos olhar, parecendo triste.

- Tobi queria que Zetsu-san confiasse mais em Tobi.

_Eu pisco os olhos por alguns instantes antes de responder._

_-Mas __eu__ confio! _**Embora ****no ****fundo, ****isso ****não ****seja ****lá**** um**** motivo ****de ****orgulho. **_Zetsu!_

Ele toma nossas mãos nas dele, sem parecer ter ouvido uma palavra.

- Tobi queria que Zetsu-san se sentisse seguro do lado de Tobi. - Ele nos olha fixamente, tornando impossível não olhá-lo de volta. - Tobi queria que Zetsu-san percebesse que pode contar sempre com Tobi. Tobi queria... Queria cuidar sempre de Zetsu-san.

Nós ficamos quase que hipnotizados por aquelas palavras, que só despertamos do transe quando sentimos ele colocar algo no nosso dedo. Ele solta nossas mãos e nós rapidamente as erguemos para ver do que se tratava e...

_U-Um __anel _**de**** noivado?**

Nós o olhamos, corados e confusos e ele se levanta da cadeira e se ajoelha.

- Zetsu-san... Casa comigo? - A ultima parte soou como uma estranha mistura de Tobi com Madara e nós coramos mais ainda.

- É-É claro... - A voz quase nos falta e então percebemos as lagrimas que deslizavam pela nossa face. _Quando__foi__que__começamos__a__chorar?_

Tobi se ergue, levantando a mascara, exibindo um sorriso e se debruça sobre nós, acariciando nosso cabelo.

- Agora você vai ser meu... Para sempre. - Ele cela essas palavras com um beijo.

**De volta a Iwagakure**

**Deidara's POV**

- Já chega. - Sasori se levanta repentinamente, fazendo com que eu me sobressaltasse.

- O que você vai fazer Danna, un? - Eu o olho sem entender.

Ele se encaminha até a porta que dá para o consultório, ignorando completamente que tinha um casal sendo atendido, e bate na porta, un.

Eu não acredito, será que ele vai...

- Sim? - A médica de cabelos curtos castanho claros, com luzes que davam a impressão de um loiro escuro, surge na porta, como uma expressão de confusão.

- Escuta aqui... - Ele verifica o nome dela no crachá do jaleco antes de falar. - … Sora, eu me recuso a esperar nem mais um instante.

… É, ele fez isso, un.

- Ehm? - Ela estreita os olhos. Era bem alta, bem mais alta que Sasori no Danna (não que isso seja difícil.) e parecia do tipo que comprava briga fácil, un.

- Eu e Deidara não temos que ficar nessa fila! – Isso porque agora só tem um casal na nossa frente, un... - Você devia agradecer por nós não termos destruído esse lugar por conta da demora.

- Escuta aqui... - Ela parecia procurar um adjetivo. - … Tampinha, esse consultório é MEU e vou demorar o tempo que EU quiser para atender você, então é melhor ficar quietinho ou vou fazer demorar mais de PROPÓSITO.

- Do que você me chamou? - Danna já estava na posição de batalha.

- Você me ouviu, tampinha! E nem vem com "shinobisse" pra cima de mim que eu acabo com você!

A discussão continua, e os dois vão cada vez mais aumentando o nível de voz. Seria uma cena cômica, aquela mulher tão alta brigando com alguém que mais parece uma criança, se não estivesse acontecendo comigo, un... O outro casal comentava algo sobre a discussão entre si, parecendo reprovar a cena.

Só me resta pegar uma revista, esconder meu rosto e fingir que nem conheço.. Agora sei o que a Konan quis dizer sobre passar vergonha por causa do Pain, un...

**Mansão Akatsuki**

**Sala**

**Kakuzu's POV**

Devia ter ficado no meu quarto. Mas nããão. Eu tive que ter a brilhante ideia de vir fazer a contabilidade dos gastos no mês da Akatsuki (dez yens mais caros que no ultimo mês. DEZ!) na sala, justamente na hora que Hidan estava "assistindo" TV.

Estava esparramado no sofá ao lado, trocando de canal freneticamente, sem realmente parar para ver nada. O som mudando toda hora fazia com que eu perdesse a concentração e, consequentemente, a conta.

Eu tentei ter paciência. Juro que tentei. Mas isso, além de irritante, também é um gasto absurdo de energia, se não vai ver nada, porque não pode simplesmente desligar?

Me virei para poder dizer alguma coisa, mas desisto ao vê-lo. Ele estava com a mão sobre a barriga acariciando-a com uma expressão tão terna que quase engana quem vê. Quase.

- Tá olhando o que? - Ele pergunta depois de um tempo, percebendo que eu o encarava.

- Pensando em como seria melhor se você fosse mudo.

- Ah, vá se fuder! - Ele me mostra o dedo do meio, fazendo aquela cara de irritação dele que só faz com que pareça mais novo.

Eu rio só para provocar e ele me olha com mais raiva.

- Que é? Vai rir de mim agora também? Puta que pariu, que merda de namorado fui arrumar!

- Ah, é? Eu sou tão ruim assim? - eu largo o que estava fazendo e me sento no mesmo sofá que ele.

- Não, é pior. - Ele senta direito e se afasta, olhando para o outro lado, braços cruzados e cenho franzido. - E sai daqui, acabei de decidir que não quero mais falar com você.

- Ah, não?

- Não mesmo.

- Tá bom, então não pergunto mais. - Dou de ombros.

Não precisou nem de dois segundos para ele morder a isca e olhar pra mim.

- Que pergunta?

- Agora quer falar comigo?

- Ah, porra, Kakuzu! Fala logo!

Eu rio só para deixá-lo mais irritado, enquanto puxo uma caixinha do meu sobretudo.

- Toma. - Eu praticamente jogo pra ele, e ele a segura sem entender bem.

Ele abre a caixa depois de lançar um olhar desconfiado pra mim, sua expressão se enchendo de surpresa.

- U-um anel?

- Isso mesmo, brilhante dedução, Hidan.

Ele olha por um tempo o anel boquiaberto sem saber o que dizer.

- … Isso é roubado, não é? - Ele pergunta me olhando com uma expressão de falsa censura.

- Claro, acha mesmo que eu ia gastar dinheiro com isso?

Ele estreita os olhos, preocupado:

- Foi de algum morto?

- Faz diferença?

Hidan ri em resposta.

- Então, quer casar comigo? - Eu pergunto.

- Não é obvio? - diz enquanto bota o anel no dedo e se pendura no meu pescoço, me beijando um tanto que agressivamente, do jeito que eu gosto.

**Mesma cena**

**Pain's POV**

Eu devo ter uma sorte muito grande pra vir pra sala exatamente para ver o pedido de casamento do Kakuzu... Só pra eu me sentir mais inútil e fracassado por não ter tido coragem de pedir para Konan.

Lutar contra ninjas poderosíssimos, matar pessoas, ser o líder de um bando de criminosos procurados, nada disso é tão intimidador quanto a ideia de pedir Konan em casamento, sinceramente!

Eu me retiro do comodo, antes que os outros dois me percebam minha presença.

**De volta a Kirigakure**

**Kisame's POV**

A médica olhava Itachi com um risinho curioso, que fazia com que ela parecece mais nova e Itachi a encarava com indiferença.

- … Uau. - ela diz finalmente alguma coisa.

- "Uau" o que? - Itachi pergunta erguendo uma sobrencelha.

- Você é, como digo? Um homem grávido! - Ela diz animada, quase abraçando Itachi, que recua.

Deixo escapar um riso e Itachi me olha em censura, me fazendo engulir a risada. É Kisame, hoje não é o seu dia.

- Me chamo Ami, prazer! - a médica se vira pra mim, estendendo a mão.

- Kisame. - eu sorrio e aperto a mão dela.

- Seu namorado é muito fofo! Quase achei que era uma garota! - Ela diz, sobre o olhar irritado de Itachi.

-Hehe, eu sei, obrigado. - Itachi me olha indignado e eu decido ignorar, pro meu próprio bem.

- Senhorita Ami, será que dá para você fazer essa consulta logo? - Itachi diz irritado, mas tentando parecer o mais neutro possível.

- Ai, já vai, não seja chato. - Ela gira os olhos e guia Itachi até a cama.

- Mas e as pessoas lá fora? - Eu tenho que perguntar.

- Ah, esquenta com isso não, vocês são especiais.

Eu me aproximo da cama e ela arruma os últimos preparativos para o exame. Logo, ela já esta passando o pequeno aparelho na barriga de Itachi e podemos ver as primeiras imagens no televisor. Era tudo tão confuso, tantas formas desfocadas... Fiquei na espera de alguma explicação de Ami. Ela olhava para as imagens, com uma expressão estranha, até que finalmente riu.

- Vocês tem noção do que temos aqui? - Ela pergunta sem nos olhar.

- O Que? - Nós dois perguntamos juntos, eu com curiosidade e Itachi com receio.

- Já parou pra pensar em como sua barriga é grande para só 3 meses? - Ela agora olha Itachi.

- Eu já tinha percebido, o que que tem? - ele estreita os olhos, desconfiado.

- Bom... - Ela ri mais uma vez. - Vocês vão ter quintuplos.

- O QUE? - Foi a única pergunta que se ouvia em Kirigakure.

**To be continued**

Já disse que capítulos grandes como esse me deixam fisicamente esgotada? Parece que eu corri a maratona ou sei lá, dá até dor no corpo... E ainda tem a 2ª parte será ainda maior!

**Mas**** por**** que ****você ****faz ****isso ****de**** separar**** em ****partes ****os ****capítulos ****grandes ****se**** dava ****pra**** partir ****em**** capítulos? **Ora, porque numero do capitulo igual a numero de meses, é uma contagem!

Sora e Ami são homenagens as minhas amigas ~ A Sora sabe quem é então não preciso dizer (mas é a moça linda que betou isso aqui) e a Ami e é a Emily. Sim, Mi-Chan você. Não, eu não pedi sua autorização. Mas tá aí espero que goste, te botei com o Itachi por motivos acho que bem óbvios né GFSAGHDFSGHHSGD

Esse capitulo foi muito difícil, porque eu não lembro tão bem assim das coisas de Naruto, acho que algumas partes, principalmente do Deidara e do Itachi que nunca foram meu forte ficou OC, mas o que fazer? Tentei deixar o capitulo o mais facil possível pra mim, tentando pegar os personagens que eu sempre gostei/tive mais facilidade de escrever (por isso MadaZetsu e KakuHi nesse capitulo heheheh). Não gostei de muita coisa, mas não sei se consigo fazer melhor. O estranho é fazer comédia e no meio, ter vontade de escrever algo serio GHFASDSAGHDS sera que deu pra perceber...?

Enfim, eu voltei pra essa fic por causa de um momento de nostalgia com o fandom, reli minhas fics, lembrei de muita coisa e também uma amiga minha recentemente me falou pra continuar essa fic. Não deu outra e aqui estou eu! Percebi o quanto eu gostava desse fandom, o quanto me divertia escrevendo essas (silly) histórias, e quero acabá-la, pra ter um motivo de orgulho daqui a alguns anos.

Não acho que alguém vá ler isso, porque o fandom morreu, mas mesmo assim quero deixar tudo acabadinho e salvar minha honra. (Honra? Que honra? -Q)

Tem uma coisa engraçada em continuar uma fic antiga sem rescrevê-la, é que dá um choque de maturidades diferentes. Coisas que achava que super faziam sentido antes, agora parecem idiotas. Eu lembro todos os pontos importantes da fic, então no geral é fácil de continuar, mas vai ter uma coisa SIM que VOU mudar, porque hoje acho que não faz o menor sentido, só dá trabalho pra nada. Muita gente que lia isso aqui iria ficar decepcionada com o 6º capitulo, mas, digo logo, NÃO VAI DEIXAR DE TER, SÓ VOU ADIAR.

Perguntas, sugestões, pedradas só clicar no botãozinho esperto de review.


	7. Cap 5 Parte 2 Compromisso

Capitulo não betado, não revisado pela autora, por pura falta de saco da mesma para fazê-lo. Depois volto para betar, pode deixar...

Naruto não me pertence e blah se pertencesse o anime se chamaria Akatsuki e bluh tudo do Kishimoto, vá reclamar com ele. -q

E esse capitulo trem 6 paginas a mais que o anterior, galera que gosta de capitulo grande, pode comemorar.

**Capitulo 5 – parte 2**

**Compromisso**

**Hospedaria em Kusagakure**

**Tobi/Madara's POV**

A médica tinha vindo ver Zetsu-San e estava fazendo varias perguntas a ele, enquanto Tobi só observa. Ela era nova e Tobi gostou muito dela, apesar de ser meio seria que nem alguns senpais do senpais de Tobi. Ela tinha um cabelo castanho escuro longo e era bem branca e magra. Ela pega conecta umas coisas na TV que tinha no quarto e logo Tobi começa a ver as primeiras imagens do filho de Tobi!

- O que é aquilo, Amaya-Chan? - Tobi pergunta apontando para uma área pulsante.

- É o coração. - Ela sorri e mostra outros partes do bebê.

Tobi olha Zetsu-san que parecia emocionado e depois volta a fazer perguntas para Amaya-Chan.

- Qual o tamanho do bebê de Tobi?

Tobi faz muitas perguntas e Amaya-chan responde tudo pacientemente. Tobi gosta muito dessa médica! Depois que Tobi já tinha feito montes e montes de perguntas, Zetsu-san se manifesta:

_-__Tobi,__ pare __de __encher __a__ moça __de __perguntas!_** Já ****está ****me ****irritando.**

**-**Está tudo bem, não se preocupe! Ou preocupem, hm... - Amaya-Chan responde rapidamente.

- _Mas__ me__ diga,__ Amaya... _Porque estamos passando mal constantemente nos últimos meses? - Zetsu-san pergunta aflito.

O sorriso de Amaya-chan se desfaz e ela olha para os próprias mãos. Tobi fica preocupado sem entender nada.

- Amaya-chan? - Tobi pergunta.

Ela volta a nos olhar, mas Tobi não gosta da expressão dela...

- Bom... Não é exatamente uma coisa anormal. - Ela começa. - Muitas grávidas passam por isso, apesar de eu não saber o quanto você, ou vocês, ser homem e não ser um humano normal piora as coisas...

_- O que quer dizer... ?_

_-_Muitas mulheres por algum motivo, sofrem abortos espontâneos ou passam por uma gravidez de alto risco porque seus corpos encaram o bebê como um corpo estranho e o rejeitam e... - Amaya-Chan parecia não saber como continuar.

- … Esta dizendo que nosso corpo está rejeitando o bebê? - Zetsu-san pergunta, sem expressão.

Amaya-chan abaixa o olhar e balança a cabeça afirmativamente.

Zetsu-san leva a mal ao roisto, tentando impedir as lagrimas e Tobi se encosta na cama, triste e pensativo.

**Iwagakure**

**Sasori's POV**

Depois da minha briga com a doutora, ela realmente teve a audácia de nos fazer esperar mais. Só não fiz nada porque Deidara me segurou e me obrigou a ficar sentado e quieto. Finalmente Sora teve a boa vontade de nos atender, mas não sem trocar ofensas comigo primeiro.

- Feijão.

- Girafa.

- Danna, pare com isso, un! - Deidara me repreende e Sora olha assustada para ele.

- V-você é... Você... - Ela ficou boquiaberta.

- Sou o que, un? - Deidara se assustou também.

- H-Homem?

- Sou, un. Não é obvio? - Deidara pergunta sem entender nada.

Nem eu, nem ela temos coragem de comentar esse "Não é obvio?" dele. Se a voz dele não fosse grave, seria uma mulher perfeita e todo mundo sabe disso. Menos ele, claro.

- Mas mas o que faz aqui? - Ela pergunta.

- Como assim? Vim ser atendido, un.

- Mas, mas você, você...

- Ele esta gravido. - Eu digo logo para acabar com aquilo.

- …... Você devia ir num psicologo. - Ela diz para Deidara e depois vira pra mim. - Alias, os dois.

- Como assim, un? - Deidara continua não entendendo.

- Sabe, gravidez psicológica é mais comum do que parece... Só não sabia que homens podiam sofrer disso também...

- Mas eu estou mesmo gravido! - Deidara se defende.

- Eu sei, eu sei, já vi isso antes, vai no psicologo que ele vai te dar uns remedinhos e tudo vai voltar ao normal.

Deidara já ia abrir a boca para retrucar mas eu sou mais rápido:

- Escuta aqui, se você duvida, faz logo esse exame que você vai ver. Loucos ou não, estamos pagando.

Ela nos olha ainda desconfiada mas decide nos atender.

**Kirigakure**

**Kisame's POV**

Itachi estava tão sem expressão que assustava. Nós saímos do consultório e ele nem quis parar numa lojinha de dango nem nada, só disse que queria ir pra casa. Eu sinceramente preferia que ele estivesse zangado comigo ou algo assim, pelo menos eu teria uma noção do que ele estava pensando! Mas ele estava apático, olhar perdido, só andando quase como se não tivesse direção... Queria poder fazer alguma coisa, mas o que?

- Kisame. - Ele me chama, parando de andar de repente, fazendo com que eu até me assuste pela atitude inesperada.

- Ahm? Que foi, Itachi?

Ele continuava sem olhar pra mim, só olhando um ponto distante na estrada.

- … Me abraça. - Ele pede ou ordena, não sei dizer ao certo, mas não importa.

Demora alguns minutos para eu entender realmente o significado daquelas palavras e rapidamente atendo, sem me importar com o desconforto de ter que me curvar para abraçá-lo. Ele passa os braços pelo meu pescoço, enterrando a cabeça no meu ombro. Ficamos assim um bom tempo em silêncio. Isso é tão estranho, sei bem como Itachi não gosta de demonstrações de afeto publicas e nem de abraços.

- Eu estou com medo. - Ele murmura no meu ouvido depois de um tempo.

- É normal ter medo. - Eu digo com um sorriso, embora ele não possa ver. - Eu também estou assustado.

Ele me solta, olhando para os próprios pés.

- O que vai acontecer agora? - Ele pergunta.

- Desculpa, Ita-chan mas não sei a resposta. - Ele me lança um olhar irritado por causa do apelidinho e eu rio. - Mas eu sei de uma coisa.

- O que?

- Que eu vou estar aqui sempre que você precisar. - Eu dou meu melhor sorriso e ele sorri levemente.

- Obrigado, Kisame.

- Mas tem uma coisa que eu quero te pedir. - Eu digo, o mais serio que consigo.

- O que? - Ele me olha sem entender.

Eu pego suas mãos e as beijo, me ajoelhando na frente dele.

- Casa comigo? - Eu deixo a falsa seriedade de lado e sorrio.

Ele cora (Awn, como ele fica bonitinho assim!) e ri levemente antes de responder.

- Sim.

**Iwagakure**

**Sasori's POV**

Sora tinha quebrado a cara ao ver que Deidara realmente estava gravido. Eu ia fazer um comentário sarcástico a respeito, mas Deidara me olhou reprovadoramente antes que eu sequer abrisse a boca. Apesar do incidente da desconfiança da médica, ela e Deidara acabaram se deram bem, para minha infelicidade, até trocaram dicas de cabelo e de moda. Quanto ao exame em si, foi tudo bem, Sora disse que o bebê estava muito saudável. Alias, bebês, nós vamos ter gêmeos. Não sei qual foi a do jutsu do Pain, mas acho que ele encontrou a formula da fertilidade.

Após o exame, fomos para uma lanchonete porque Deidara estava com calor e com vontade de tomar um milkshake de morango. Só estou esperando Deidara acabar de beber para podermos voltar para casa.

- Ei, Danna! Você prefere que sejam meninas, meninos ou os dois, un? - Ele pergunta, empolgado.

Eu penso um pouco antes de responder

- Depende.

- Como assim, un?

- Bom, se os outros tiverem meninas tudo bem ser menina, mas se os outros tiverem meninos ia ser um problema ter uma menina. Não quero ninguém abusando de filha minha. - Eu estreito os olhos, já imaginando a cena.

- Awn, Danna, você já esta com ciumes de um bebê que nem nasceu, un! - Deidara ri.

- Não estou com ciumes, só estou pensando nas possibilidades.

- Sasori no Danna vai ser um pai super protetor, quem diria, un!

Ele ri da minha cara de irritação e eu decido mudar o rumo da conversa.

- E o que você prefere?

- Pra mim tanto faz, desde que pareçam com você, danna, un! - Ele sorri pra mim e eu sinto que se não fosse de madeira estaria corando.

- E eu prefiro que pareça com você. Temos que agradecer por serem gêmeos.

Deidara ri em resposta.

**Mansão Akatsuki**

**Corredor**

**Konan's POV**

Já estou ficando frustrada, não vi Pain desde que ele tinha vindo ao meu quarto de manhã... Ai, ai, de novo ele agindo estranho. O que eu não faço por esse homem? E depois se diz deus, deus problemático esse, ehm...

Passando pela porta do quarto do Itachi vejo Hidan lá dentro, procurando alguma coisa nos armários e decido parar para perguntar sobre Pain.

- Ei, Hidan, você sabe onde está o Pain?

Hidan se assusta, mas ao ver que sou eu relaxa.

- Não, não o vi o dia todo... Algum problema?

- Não sei, ele estava estranho... - Eu suspiro, baixando a cabeça.

- Ah, que isso, Konan! - Ele se aproxima de mim e coloca uma mão no meu ombro.– Ele É estranho. Deve ser alguma loucura da cabeça dele, ou sei lá.

- Com certeza. - Eu rio – Só espero que ele não venha com nenhuma surpresa, que nem da ultima vez...

- Concordo. - Ele olha instintivamente para a própria a barriga.

Foi então que percebi algo fora do comum.

- Hidan! No seu dedo, você está...

- Estou noivo! - Ele me mostra o anel.

- Ai, que coisa mais fofa! - Eu o abraço animada. Tão bonitinho meus meninos se casando, awn... - Estou tão feliz por vocês!

Então eu percebo mais uma coisa fora do comum.

- Espera, o que você está fazendo no quarto do Itachi?

Ele faz uma careta.

- Estou tentando achar o lugar onde ele guarda os doces, mas aquele filho da puta escondeu muito bem.

Só por ouvir a palavra doce sinto a boca salivar. É, acho que o bebê quer doces. E quem sou eu pra dizer não? Não quero um filho com cara de doces...

- Quer ajuda? - Eu pergunto maliciosamente.

- Claro. - Ele me responde da mesma forma.

**Um pouco mais tarde**

**Ainda na Mansão Akatsuki**

**Jardim**

**Kakuzu's POV**

Não sei dizer exatamente porque, mas fui envolvido na busca de Konan por Pain e tive de rodar a casa atrás dele. Nem sei porque estou fazendo isso, eu devia só ter fingido que procurei e pronto. Daqui a pouco ele aparece, Konan é muito dramática e fica se preocupando atoa. Deve ser coisa de mulher.

Quando eu já estava quase desistindo da busca, vi aqueles cabelo laranjas por tras de um arvore e fui até lá.

- O que faz aí, Konan está te procurando. - Eu já chego indo direto ao ponto.

- E-está é? - Ele parece assustado.

- O que houve? - Eu ergo uma sobrancelha. Ótimo, vou ser envolvido de vez no problema alheio.

- Claro que não houve nada, por que haveria alguma coisa? - Ele tenta fazer cara de irritado.

Eu o olho por um tempo até que entendo tudo.

- … Você ainda não pediu a Konan em casamento, não é?

Ele não diz nada.

- Você esta com medo de pedir pra ela, é isso?

- Não é da sua conta. - Ele responde firme.

- Agora é. Anda fala logo, não tenho o dia inteiro e tempo é dinheiro.

Ele me olha irritado, talvez pensando em inventar alguma história ou algo do tipo, até que suspira e fala, olhando na direção oposta.

- Eu queria que fosse perfeito. Eu amo a Konan e queria tornar isso especial, mas não sei como fazer isso... Acho que nem consigo fazer isso... Não é medo de rejeição é só que... Não sei explicar...

Eu levo um tempo considerando, levantando todos os prós e contras até falar alguma coisa.

- Você vai ficar me devendo uma.

Eu faço menção de ir embora mas ele vai atras de mim.

- Espera! O que você vai fazer?

- Um favor. - eu digo parando, mas sem me dar ao trabalho de virar para trás. - Mas tem que esperar até que os outros cheguem.

Eu vou embora, deixando-o sozinho novamente.

**Algum lugar perto da caverna/entrada para a Mansão Akatsuki**

**Deidara's POV**

Nós estávamos voltando para casa de mãos dadas. É engraçado como fazer pequenas coisas como essa com o Danna me deixam feliz, un.

Tinha sido um dia muito bonito e agora a noite estava caindo. Era realmente muito bonito, un.

- Ei, Danna. - Eu o chamo.

- Sim?

- Vamos ver o por do sol, un?

- Se você quer... - Ele sorri de leve e nós nos dirigimos a uma clareira e nos deitamos ali.

Nós dois permanecemos de mãos dadas, mesmo deitados, un. O céu vai mudando de cor lentamente, passando por várias cores... Laranja, rosa, vermelho...

- Ei, Danna. - Eu o chamo, ainda olhando o céu.

- Diga. - Ele vira a cabeça na minha direção.

- É lindo não é, un? - Eu pergunto sorrindo, me virando para ele.

- É, é sim. - Ele sorri.

- E é um momento efêmero, un. - Eu sorrio provocador, não podia perder essa oportunidade, un! - Se durasse mais, não teria graça. Admita que tem muitas coisas boas que são efêmeras, un!

- Talvez. - Ele sorri provocador também. - Mas eu tenho uma proposta eterna que acho que você vai gostar.

- Como assim, un? - Eu o olho sem entender e ele solta a minha mão para pegar algo no sobretudo, se sentando em seguida. Eu me sento também, olhando-o curioso.

- Deidara, quer casar comigo? - Ele me mostra o reluzente anel de noivado e eu sinto o rosto esquentar, un.

- S-Sasori no Danna... - Eu não consigo conter as lagrimas de emoção. Não acredito que o Danna queira mesmo passar a eternidade comigo, un. - C-Claro...

Ele coloca a aliança na minha mão, beijando-a em seguida. Nós nos olhamos por um momentos antes de nos beijarmos, enquanto os últimos raios de sol remanescentes desaparecem no horizonte, un.

**Mansão Akatsuki**

**Quarto do Hidan**

**Hidan's POV**

Eu e Konan tínhamos achado os doces de Itachi e escondemos no meu quarto as ultimas provas do crime, quando alguém abre a porta com violência, até batendo a porta na parede.

- MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA? - Eu pergunto, já procurando ver onde tinha deixado a foice.

- Você. - Itachi surge na porta, com um olhar assassino e uma aura maligna apontando pra mim.

- Ai, Itachi, você quase me mata de susto! - Fala Konan. - Podia ter batido na porta pelo menos!

- Você. - Ele continua olhando pra mim, ignorando completamente Konan. - Você vai pagar.

- Do que você tá falando, caralho? - Eu tentei fazer cara de inocente. Será possível que ele já descobriu dos doces?

- Seu macumbeiro desgraçado! - Ele fala entre dentes.

- Ahm? - Ok, não tô entendendo porra nenhuma.

- Que isso, Itachi! Tá louco? - Konan se manifesta.

Dessa vez Itachi não ignora Konan.

- Acontece que a maldição desse desgraçado funcionou. - Ele responde e depois volta a olhar para mim.

- Mas que maldi- Ah, tá falando daquilo que eu disse sobre você ter mais bebês que eu? - Eu arqueio as sobrancelhas, ainda sem entender.

- Exatamente. - Aquele brilho psicótico no olhar dele de novo.

- Ai, que lindo! Quantos bebês você vai ter, Itachi? - Konan é a única animada com tudo isso.

- … Cinco. - Ele responde em voz baixa.

- Uau. - Konan se espanta.

- Nossa, que foda! - Eu rio. - Nunca achei que isso fosse dar certo, sinceramente...

- Deu... E você vai pagar caro! - Ele avança pra cima de mim e eu tento recuar o mais rápido que posso com uma barriga daquele tamanho.

- Ei, ei, lutar comigo agora é covardia! - Eu tento me defender mas ele continua vindo na minha direção.

- Nem ligo. - Ele ativa o sharingan.

- Calma, calma... - Konan entra no meio e empurra Itachi pelos ombros no sentido contrário. - Nada de lutas, Itachi, ninguém aqui está em condições para isso.

- Deixa só eu lançar um amaterasu nele ou um genjutsu talvez e... - Ele tenta avançar pra cima de mim de novo.

- Itachi, pense nos seus filhos! Você tem que ficar quietinho nada de fazer esforço! - konan fala naquele tom de mãe autoritária que ela tem.

- Mas...

- Nada de mas, vamos sair daqui.

Ela o empurra porta a fora, fechando a porta em seguida.

…

Eu ehm, melhor ficar perto do Kakuzu, se o Uchiha resolver dar a louca de novo pelo menos é alguém pra me proteger.

**Fundos**

**Kisame's POV**

- E então? Chamou a gente pra que, Kakuzu? - Pergunta Sasori, já impaciente.

- Parece que vamos ter que ajudar nosso líder na "difícil" missão dele. - Kakuzu ironiza.

- Pera, quer dizer que ele ainda não falou com a Konan? - Eu rio, ao mesmo tempo que fico indignado. Esse nosso líder consegue ser mais lento que o Tobi! Como lidar com uma coisa dessas?

- É o que parece. - Kakuzu responde.

- Mas é um inútil mesmo. - Sasori ri, irônico. - Então ele vai precisar da nossa ajuda?

Kakuzu assente e depois pergunta:

- Alguma ideia de como fazer isso?

- Você nos chama e nem pra ter uma ideia? - Sasori ergue uma das sobrancelhas.

- O que você esperava? Vamos ter que bolar alguma coisa romântica praqueles dois e romantismo não é bem minha especialidade caso não tenha percebido. - Eu praticamente cuspo a ultima parte em cima dele.

- É, tem razão, nem sei como o Hidan te aguenta.

Ok, mais briga. Ainda não consigo entender qual a graça que eles veem em brigar toda vez, serio, deve ter algo muito divertido que sou eu não percebo. Ou a graça é fazer o velho Kisame aqui ter que separar, só pode.

- Acho melhor calar a boca agora, boneca. - Kakuzu se aproxima, com os olhos brilhando de raiva e Sasori apenas ri sarcástico.

- Por que senão vai fazer o que, espantalho?

Antes que um dos dois faça menção de atacar, eu me enfio no meio, empurrando um pra cada lado.

- Hey, parou né? Guardem suas energias para outra hora, agora temos uma missão... E pra sorte de vocês, eu tenho uma ideia. - Eu sorrio quase maníaco com a minha ideia. - Mas vamos precisar de todo mundo.

**Quarto da Konan **

**Konan's POV**

Eu não sei porque mas de repente meu quarto foi invadido por Deidara, Itachi, Zetsu e Hidan. Eles disseram que era pra eu me arrumar e quando vejo, Hidan já estava me empurrando um vestido para eu vestir e Deidara e Itachi se oferecem para me pentear e maquiar.

- Ok meninos, qual o plano? Por que estão fazendo isso? - Eu pergunto enquanto Itachi passa sobra em mim.

- _Já__ dissemos, __você __vai __ver. _**Relaxe ****e ****pare ****de ****fazer ****perguntas. **- Zetsu responde. Ele estava apoiado na janela, olhando de tempos em tempos para fora, como se estivesse esperando algo.

- Hmf, ok... Então posso fazer perguntas sobre outras coisas?

- Claro, un. - Deidara diz enquanto tenta decidir qual o melhor jeito de arrumar meu cabelo.

- Eu ainda não sei como você e Zetsu foram no exame hoje. - Eu respondo, olhando Deidara.

- Eu vou ter gêmeos, un! - Deidara fala todo emocionado e eu pulo para abraçá-lo.

- Awn, que lindo! Espero que seja um casalzinho, vão ser as coisas mais fofinhas do mundo!

- Konan, pare de se mexer! - Itachi reclama.

- Você é o único que ficou feliz com a quantidade, Deidara. - Comenta Hidan.

- E você, cale a boca, ainda não te perdoei. - Itachi estreita os olhos. - E alguém roubou meus doces, não tenho nem onde afogar minhas magoas.

- Er, vai ver que você mesmo comeu tudo. - Eu falo rapidamente.

- É mesmo, você não tem como afirmar que alguém roubou. - Hidan se apressa em concordar comigo.

- Poderia até ser, mas eu peguei neles antes de sair e- Foram vocês, não foram? - Ele faz aquela cara de psicopata para nós dois.

- C-Calma, foi por uma boa causa! - Hidan tenta inventar alguma coisa.

- Vocês vão pagar! - Ele já ia avançando em cima de mim que estava mais perto, quando Zetsu se aproxima e o segura pelos braços.

- Calma, Itachi, un! Lembre-se do que estamos fazendo aqui, un. - Deidara o repreende.

- _Não__ faça __escândalo__ por __tão__ pouco.__-_Zetsu o solta.

- Pouco? Pouco? Eram meus doces! - Itachi já ia começar um novo escândalo, mas o olhar que Zetsu e Deidara o lançam o faz parar.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, enquanto os meninos terminam de me arrumar.

- Zetsu, você ainda não disse como foi seu exame. - Eu decido quebrar o silêncio.

- _Ah,__ isso...__ Bom... _A médica disse que tem chances de eu perder o bebê_..._

- O que? - Nos quatro olhamos surpresos para ele, parando o que estávamos fazendo.

- Tá falando serio? - Hidan pergunta e Zetsu sacode a cabeça afirmativamente, olhando pro chão.

- Sinto muito... - Itachi murmura.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, un. - Deidara força um sorriso.

Eu me levanto e o abraço.

- Isso não vai acontecer, não fique pensando nisso.

- _Obrigado,__ Konan._

- Konan, venha logo pra eu acabar de te arrumar, un! - diz Deidara, irritado.

- Já vou indo... - eu giro os olhos e volto a me sentar na cadeira para que ele me ajeite. - Anda muito impaciente Deidara, influências do Sasori?

Deidara fica vermelho e os outros riem.

**Jardim**

**Hidan's POV**

Depois que ajeitamos Konan, nós a levamos para fora, onde os outros tinham preparado tudo. Nós a vendamos só pra cria mais efeito mas ela não calava a porra da boca nem por um segundo! Tá, eu sei que ela está curiosa mas puta que pariu!

- Quando eu vou poder tirar essa venda? - Ela pergunta. - Estamos chegando?

- Konan, você está sendo mais chata que o Tobi, un! - Reclama Deidara.

- E olha que isso é difícil. - Completa Itachi.

- _Só __relaxe, __estamos __chegando. __- _Diz Zetsu.

- Ok, ok, parei de perguntar...

Mais um tempinho de caminhada e chegamos. Pain estava lá, todo arrumado esperando por ela e pelo visto os outros tinham feito um bom trabalho com a decoração. Zetsu, Itachi e Deidara começam a se afastar. Eu dou um empurrão em Konan (que teria caído no chão se o Pain não tivesse segurado) antes de me afastar também.

- Agora você pode tirar a venda! - Eu corro atras dos outros.

**Mesma Cena**

**Pain's POV**

- Hidan seu desgraçado! - Konan grita irritada, se afastando de mim e começando a levantar a venda. - Eu vou mat-

Ela para de falar ao me ver e depois olha ao redor, vendo a mesa armada e a comida em cima.

- Pain...

- Me da a honra de jantar com você? - Eu pergunto, fazendo um daqueles gestos rebuscados que se vê em filmes, oferecendo-lhe a mão.

Ela ri e pega a minha mão.

- Eu adoraria.

**Um pouco mais afastado dali **

**Deidara's POV**

Nós quatro estávamos atras de uns arbustos, observando por um binoculo, un.

- E então, o que eles tão fazendo? - Kisame pergunta, chegando com Sasori-no-danna, Tobi e Kakuzu, un.

_-__ Ainda__ nada. _- Zetsu, que era quem estava com o binoculo no momento responde. -** Lógico, ****acabamos**** de ****deixar ****ela ****lá, ****queria ****que ****acontecesse ****o ****que? **_Zetsu, __educação,__ por __favor!_

Zetsu estende o binoculo e eu pego rapidamente antes que outro o faça. Konan e Pain já estavam sentados, rindo de algo que não dava para saber o que.

- Eles são tão fofos juntos, un! - Eu digo, ainda observando os dois.

- Acho bom eles acabarem com toda essa fofura e partirem logo pra ação ou o Pain me paga. - Kakuzu ameaça.

- Relaxa, já já o Pain vai dar um fim nisso. - Kisame diz.

- Ela ficou muito bonita mesmo com esse vestido azul, un. - Eu comento. - Boa escolha, Hidan, un!

- Valeu! - Ele responde.

- É, boa escolha mesmo. - Fala Itachi. - Sempre achei que você não sabia nem se vestir, imagine vestir os outros.

- O QUE QUER DIZER COM ISSO?

- Fala mais baixo, Hidan. - Danna o repreende.

**De volta a Pain e Konan**

**Pain's POV**

Finalmente provamos a comida, que estava muito boa... Queria saber que foi que cozinhou mas algo me diz que é melhor não saber.

- Então você escravizou os outros para preparar isso tudo? - Ela implica, fingindo-se de irritada.

- Na verdade, dessa vez a ideia não foi nem minha... - Eu dou de ombros, corando. - Não que eu não pudesse ter tido a ideia sozinho, claro.

Ela ri.

- Seeei.

**De volta aos Akatsukis**

**Kisame's POV**

**-**Sera que dá pra alguém ir lá mandar eles se apressarem? - Sasori pergunta irritado passando o binoculo a frente.

- Calma Danna, un. - Deidara coloca as mãos no ombro dele, numa tentativa de acalmá-lo.

- Tobi quer ver o beijo logo! - Tobi diz, olhando pelo binoculo.

- Ai, ai, vocês não são nada românticos... - Eu digo num suspiro. - Deixem as coisas fluírem...

**De volta ao casal principal**

**Konan's POV**

Nós acabamos a nossa refeição e estávamos tomando vinho (um vinho excelente diga-se de passagem, nem sabia que a gente tinha isso em casa!) quando noto Pain se agitando na cadeira, parecendo ansioso com alguma coisa.

- O que foi, Pain?

- N-Nada. - Ele obviamente mente, mas eu decido deixar pra lá. Se ele quiser dizer, dirá depois.

Eu olho para o céu admirando aquela bela noite, quando vejo uma estrela cadente.

- Uma estrela! - Eu aponto.

- Faça um pedido. - Ele olha também para cima.

- Assassinos Rank S podem fazer pedidos? - Eu brinco.

- Não acho que as estrelas saibam a ficha criminal de todo mundo. - Ele ri.

Eu fecho os olhos por um momento, fazendo meu pedido. Depois abro os olhos voltando a olhá-lo.

- O que pediu? - Ele pergunta.

- Ah... Nada de mais. - Eu desvio o olhar, corando. A verdade é que eu não queria contar mesmo, era muito infantil de minha parte... - E você? Pediu alguma coisa?

- Não. - Ele responde simplesmente.

- Por que? Não tem nada que você queira?

- ...Tem algo sim. Mas não é algo a se pedir a uma estrela. - Ele me dá um olhar significativo e eu coro.

- O-o que você quer? - Eu pergunto sem saber exatamente se olhava pra ele ou desviava o olhar.

Ele coloca a mão dele sobre a minha que estava na mesa.

- Eu quero passar toda minha vida com você. - Ele sussurra e eu finalmente decido por olhá-lo.

- Pain... E-eu também...

- Você me daria a honra de poder te chamar de esposa? - Ele pergunta e eu nem consigo dizer o que estou sentindo. É uma vontade de chorar, gritar que "sim!" e de beijá-lo ao mesmo tempo, parece um sonho! Essa noite foi tão perfeita...

- É claro, nada me deixaria mais feliz.

Ele pega um anel de noivado e coloca no meu dedo.

Quer saber o que eu pedi para a estrela? Eu pedi para ficarmos juntos para sempre... Parece que se realizou afinal. - Eu comento e ele sorri.

- Eu disse que as estrelas não leem fichas criminais. - Ele se aproxima e nós nos beijamos apaixonadamente.

De repente escutamos explosões vindas sabe se lá da onde e nós no separamos, olhando para o céu e vendo mais algumas explosões coloridas, quase que fogos de artificio.

- Deidara... - Eu balanço a cabeça negativamente, rindo.

- Esses malditos devem estar nos vigiando de algum lugar... - Diz Pain, tentando localiza algum sinal deles.

- Então vamos providenciar um bom show. - Eu o puxo pelo colarinho para outro beijo.

**De volta aos Stalkers**

**Sasori's POV**

- Até que enfim! - eu reclamo. - Já tava mais que na hora.

- Isso é tão lindo, un! - Deidara tentava limpar as lagrimas enquanto estourava outras de suas bombas. - Love is a bang! Katsu!

Eu reviro os olhos. Deidara não vai mesmo mudar nunca.

- Eu disse pra vocês pra deixarem as coisas fluírem! - Diz Kisame, animado com o resultado de seu plano.

- Ainda bem que porra acabou. - Hidan reclama, quase dormindo encostado em Kakuzu.

- Concordo. - Diz Kakuzu.

- Vocês se merecem mesmo. - Itachi comenta.

- O que quer dizer? - Os "zumbis" perguntam.

- _Vocês __não__ vão__ brigar,__ vão?_- Zetsu pergunta.

- Tobi não quer que os senpais briguem, os senpais deviam estar felizes que o plano deu certo!

Todos concordam e começam a se retirar, com a sensação de dever cumprido. E o lado realmente bom disso é que o Pain nos deve uma, não vejo a hora de cobrar o favor...

**To be continued...**

Eu gostei desse capitulo e ao mesmo tempo não gostei... Primeiro porque teve uma parte da fic que eu comecei a escrever com raiva (deu pra notar?) porque minha mãe ficou falando comigo enquanto eu escrevia e eu ODEIO QUE FAÇAM ISSO. Segundo porque fiquei sem ideias de como acabar o capitulo e deu no que deu.

Participações especiais da Sora to Yume (Sora -q) e da Peanut-Alien-Ninja-Girl (Amaya). E como eu sempre (?) faço isso a explicação pra você ter ficado com MadaZetsu, Pecan, é porque você é uma linda que vai fazer cos de Tobi comigo (:B) e porque tu faz os desenhos do Madara gostosão que eu vou roubar u.u E depois descobri que tu curte o Zetsu, então ficou tudo beleza.

**INTERROMPEMOS A PROGRAMAÇÃO PARA UM SERVIÇO DE INUTILIDADE PUBLICA**

Então né gente 8D eu e a Peanut-Alien-Ninja-Girl abrimos um ask tumblr da Akatsuki, vão lá ver, seguir, perguntar, etc 8D e quem não tem tumblr pode perguntar também :BHH

http :/ / ask-akatsuki . tumblr . com / (só tirar os espaços, qualquer coisa tem no meu profile também)

**Próximo capitulo: Antes de 2012 deve sair, provavelmente perto do ano novo.**

**Obrigada pessoas que deram hits, pessoas que favoritaram e pela review KelL-Chan s2 Vocês são uns amores s2 s2**


	8. Ano novo Vida nova?

Aê, capítulo novo e inédito pra galera. -q

Reclamaram que tava com pouco POV do Hidan (o que eu também tinha percebido, mas não consegui fazer nada nos últimos capítulos ;;) então eu tentei melhorar isso, mas idk, gostei e não gostei (?) x.x vocês decidem...

Acabou virando um "especial" de ano novo, porque eu adoro especiais e adoro datas comemorativas -q Espero que gostem s2

Revisado por moi, again. E ainda não aprendi a dar titulo.

Quanto a ultima cena... É, eu sou uma FDP mesmo.

**Capitulo 6 – Ano novo... Vida nova?**

**Mansão Akatsuki**

**Sala de Jantar**

**Hidan's POV**

Era hora do almoço e estávamos todos lá, tirando o Itachi e o Zetsu que estavam de cama (se foderam, há!). Papo vai papo vem e o assunto acabou chegando em casamento. Estávamos falando

sobre os preparativos e como ia ser e tal, quando o Kisame resolveu dar uma de estraga prazeres:

- Eu não acho que seja bom a gente fazer esses casamentos agora.

Todos o olham sem entender mas Konan é a mais rápida em perguntar:

- Como assim?

- Bom, não é muito saudável toda essa agitação de casamento durante a gravidez... - Ele fala meio sem jeito, coçando a nuca. - É melhor adiarmos isso pra depois dos nascimentos para não correr o risco de dar algo errado... Não sei quanto a vocês – Ele olha para Kakuzu, Sasori, Tobi e Pain. – mas eu não acho que isso seria muito saudável pro Itachi...

- Tobi também não acha uma boa ideia! - Ele se manifesta rapidamente, tentando se fazer de sério. - Zetsu-san tem ordens pra ficar de cama e Tobi vai seguir essas ordens porque Tobi is a good boy! E pelo que a Amaya-chan falou com Tobi, Tobi acha que descanso é melhor pra todo mundo!

- Mas aí, se adiássemos não atingiríamos nosso objetivo. - Pain fala.

- Objetivo? - Konan o olha sem entender.

- Er... Esquece isso... - Ele tenta disfarçar olhando em outra direção.

- Eu entendo o ponto de vocês. - Kakuzu se manifesta de repente, me assustando. - E concordo. Vamos adiar.

- O que? Por que? Que porra é essa? EU vou ter que ESPERAR por causa dos outros? Que puta sacanagem, que se fodam os outros! - Eu reajo rapidamente. - Puta que pariu, Kakuzu, você faz isso só pra eu nunca fazer as coisas que eu quero, né?

Ele fica me olhando com aquela expressão fria de desprezo dele que eu detesto antes de responder num tom de voz forçosamente controlado.

- Hidan, antes de abrir a boca, pensa. Você é imortal. Seus filhos não. A agitação não vai fazer diferença pra você mas pra eles vai. É isso que você quer? Que eles nasçam com problema ou nem nasçam? Se é, vai em frente.

Eu fico perplexo por alguns minutos. Parece estranho, mas eu nunca realmente tinha parado pra pensar que meus filhos seriam tão mortais quanto qualquer um. Meus pobres bebês...

- Não... Não, eu não quero... - Eu murmuro, derrotado, colocando as mãos na barriga e acariciando. Não vou deixar que nada de mau aconteça com eles... Como se soubessem que eu estava pensando neles, eles começam a chutar e eu sorrio antes de dizer. - Vamos adiar, nem vai ser tanto tempo assim.

Os outros só concordam com a cabeça e continuamos o almoço, trocando o assunto por outros de menos importância.

**Mais tarde**

**Quarto do Zetsu**

**Tobi/Madara's POV**

Zetsu estava deitado, parecia dormir, mas quando eu me aproximei ele abriu os olhos e sorriu.

- _Bom dia! Ou boa tarde..._ **Você nem pra deixar a janela aberta, não sei nem que horas são! Ou que dia é hoje... E cadê meu lanche?**

- São cinco horas da tarde e a Konan vai trazer seu lanche. E nem pense que vai ser carne crua, você tem que comer coisas com muita vitamina.

Ele grunhi irritado.

- Como se sente? - Eu pergunto.

- _Cansado... Mas bem. _O que nós perdemos hoje?

- Não muita coisa. - Eu respondo me sentando na cama. - Foi basicamente o de sempre... Mas falamos sobre os casamentos hoje.

- _O que? _**Fizeram reunião sobre isso e nem pra nos chamar?** - Ele se irrita e eu giro os olhos.

- Não foi uma reunião, foi mais uma conversa casual. Mas vamos adiar o casamento até o nascimento dos bebês.

- **O QUE?** _Por que?_

- Por que você acha? Você não pode sair da cama, o Itachi apesar de não ter recomendações médicas estritas, também. Os outros não podem lidar com tanta agitação... É questão de segurança.

- _Não concordo._** Não vamos deixar que uma fraquezasinha à toa nos empeça de casar.** _Isso mesmo. Tanta gente faz isso por aí, até no nono mês de gravidez já vi fazerem!_** E ninguém morreu por isso.**

- É mas não me lembro de ter visto nenhum caso com homens grávidos.

- Isso é só um pequeno detalhe. - Os dois se defendem e eu não consigo me aguentar e rio. - **Cala a boca!** _Estamos falando sério, Madara. _**Por isso que vou sempre preferir o Tobi a você.** _Zetsu! Desculpa, ele não sabe o que diz._

_- _Tudo bem, você sabe que isso não me ofende, pelo contrário. - Eu respondo ainda rindo mas depois fico sério. - De qualquer forma, de minha parte, isso já está decidido. O nosso casamento vai ser adiado.

- _Seu... Seu... -_ Os olhos dele se enchem de lágrimas. - **Você não quer se casar comigo, é isso?**

Eu suspiro, cansado, antes de responder.

- Pare de ser dramático, Zetsu. Eu não teria pedido você em casamento se não quisesse, não acha?

- _Eu não acho nada. - _Ele responde birrento. - _Seja como for não quero falar sobre isso agora. _**Vai embora.**

**-** Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. - Eu cruzo os braços.

- **Ah, é? Então a gente vai.** _Falo com você mais tarde._ - Ele começa a se fundir na cama e antes que eu possa fazer alguma coisa ele some por completo.

Eu balanço a cabeça negativamente e me levanto. Impressionante como o Zetsu adora de me dar trabalho. Mas acho que essa que é a grande graça de ter um noivo com duas personalidades, não é? Eu coloco minha mascara antes de sair do quarto.

- Tobi só quer o melhor pra Zetsu-san, por que Zetsu-san não percebe isso? - Tobi fala triste e sai.

**Quarto do Kakuzu**

**Kakuzu's POV**

Eu tinha acabado de sair do banho e estava secando os cabelos na toalha, quando dou de cara com Hidan, deitado na minha cama fingindo que lia um dos meus livros.

- Tá fazendo o que aqui?

- Eu gosto daqui. Algo contra? - Ele para de fingir que lia e fica secando meu peitoral descoberto com um sorriso safado.

- Por enquanto nada. - Eu jogo a toalha que estava usando nos cabelos de lado e me aproximo com uma expressão nada pura, me debruçando sobre ele e o beijando de forma nem um pouco gentil. Faria mais do que isso, se ele não estivesse com essa barriga enorme.

Ficamos só nos beijando intensamente por um tempo até que Hidan se afasta, gemendo.

- O que houve? - Eu pergunto.

- Seus filhos decidiram que minha barriga é um ringue de lutas. Puta que pariu!

Eu rio e me sento na cama.

- Desde que eles não façam isso quando estiverem fora da sua barriga, eu apoio.

- Filho da puta! - Ele quase cospe o xingamento.

Eu olho para a barriga dele e vejo que ele colocou fones de ouvido em cima.

- Que droga é essa, Hidan? - Eu ergo uma sobrancelha, já tendo certeza de que boa coisa não pode ser.

- Ah, eu vi num desses discoverys da vida que música durante a gravidez deixa os bebês mais inteligentes.

- … E que música você colocou? - Perguntei, já com medo da resposta.

- Musica de boa qualidade se é isso que você tá perguntando. - Ele responde irritado.

Eu pego o fone, ainda com medo dessa "música de boa qualidade" e coloco no ouvido.

- Hidan. Que. Porra. É. Essa? - Eu tento não me irritar muito.

- Heavy metal! Nunca ouviu? Porra, para de ser fresco, rock é legal! Além do mais, só coloquei músicas religiosas.

- Rock de verdade é bom, mas isso aqui são só gritos e barulho. - Eu puxo os fones e confisco o Ipod dele. - Não me surpreendo que eles estejam te chutando, sendo torturados por essa "música".

- Kakuzu, que merda! Me devolve isso! - Ele se senta, tentando tomar de mim o aparelho, sem sucesso.

- Não vou deixar meus filhos ouvirem esse lixo. E se o objetivo era deixar eles inteligentes, vai é deixar eles burros como uma porta, que nem você.

- Ei! - Ele protesta. - Os filhos são meus também, então eu decido o que eles vão ouvir!

- Não se eu impedir.

Ele fica me fuzilando com os olhos e eu simplesmente o olho sem expressão até ele desistir.

- O que você sugere, então? - Ele pergunta derrotado.

- Qualquer coisa calma. Quando falam que música deixa bebês inteligentes, não estão dizendo que qualquer música serve. Bota música clássica pra eles.

- Musica clássica? Credo, eles vão ficar chatos que nem você!

Eu conto até 10 pra tentar me acalmar enquanto o fuzilo com os olhos. Ele percebe e bufa antes de responder.

- Tá, tá, já entendi, vou botar música clássica, pode deixar...

**Quarto do Itachi**

**Kisame's POV**

- Hey, Itachi! - Eu o cumprimento enquanto fecho a porta atrás de mim.

- Kisame. - Ele sorri. Estava da mesma forma como eu o deixei mais cedo, deitado na cama.

- Como está?

- Entediado. A médica não disse diretamente que eu tinha que ficar de cama, só disse para eu descansar, você está exagerando, Kisame.

- Não é exagero. - Eu me aproximo da cama, cruzando os braços. - Você nunca teve uma saúde muito boa, você sabe, e ainda tem seu problema com os olhos... Não é bom descuidar, não quero que nada de ruim aconteça.

- O meu problema com o sharingan não interfere com o resto. - Ele responde irritado. Eu simplesmente o olho bem sério, pra ele ver que estou decidido. - … Posso pelo menos ir pra sala? Eu fico sentado pode deixar. Só quero ir pra outro lugar.

Eu o observo um tempo até que decido liberar. Infelizmente, não consigo dizer não aos pedidos dele...

- Tá, vamos lá. - Eu descruzo os braços. - Eu te ajudo.

Ele se levanta devagar, se apoiando em mim. Ele tem um pouco de dificuldade em arrumar um centro de equilíbrio por causa da barriga e quase cai em cima de mim.

- Você fica uma gracinha com essa barriga. - Eu rio.

- Você não ia achar tão gracinha se fosse você quem estivesse com ela. - Ele se faz de irritado, mas cora e sorri.

Eu rio e o abraço, mas parece que nossos filhos não gostam muito da proximidade e se manifestam, fazendo com que eu me afaste.

- De novo? - Itachi ralha com a própria barriga. - Será que dá para vocês ficarem quietinhos?

- Acho que nossos filhos são muito ciumentos. - Eu comento rindo, embora no fundo não me sinta bem com isso.

- Bobagem, foi coincidência. - Itachi faz cara de quem não está gostando do rumo da conversa.

- Depois da quinta vez deixou de ser coincidência. - Eu insisto, sério dessa vez.

- Eles são muito agitados. - Fala Itachi com aquele olhar de "assunto encerrado" e eu decido me calar.

Eu o ajudo a ir até a porta em silêncio. Eu sei que o Itachi acha que é besteira, mas acho que é um mau sinal isso de toda hora que eu me aproximo demais dele, eles começam a chutar... Só o que me faltava, depois de tanto tempo tentando conquistar esse Uchiha, virem meus próprios filhos me obrigando a me afastar. E se isso piorar depois que ele nascerem? Não acho que isso seja só neurose minha... Não sei mais o que fazer...

**Quarto do Zetsu**

**Zetsu's POV**

Não fomos muito longe depois da conversa com Madara e voltamos rápido para o quarto. A verdade é que estávamos mesmo anormalmente cansados e aquela conversa com Madara nos tirou totalmente o resto do ânimo. **E o pior é que ele vai voltar. **_Olha, eu estava tentando seriamente esquecer aquilo e pensar em coisas boas, mas você só atrapalha! _**Pensar em que coisa boa? Só tem coisa ruim pra pensar, estamos na pior. **_Como pode dizer isso? _**Dizendo, oras. **_Háhá, você é hilário._

Alguém bate na porta.

- **Aí, viu? Já deve ser o demônio em pessoa... **_Argh, você está insuportável hoje!_** - **Nós nos erguemos o suficiente para sentar na cama** e depois eu falo no tom mais hostil possível.** - **Quem é?**

- Sou eu, Zetsu. - _A voz de Konan me faz relaxar imediatamente. - _Posso entrar?

- _Claro, claro..._

Ela entra e se aproxima com um copo cheio da vitamina que nós temos que tomar. **Eu faço careta imediatamente ao lembrar daquele gosto horrível... **_Agradeça, podia ser bem pior._

_- _Desculpa, mas você tem que tomar isso. - Ela estende o copo. - E tem que tomar tudo.

- **Eu não sou criança, Konan. - **_Eu pego o copo, antes que o preto faça alguma besteira. - Obrigado pela gentileza. E desculpe pelo preto, é que nós não estamos num bom dia._

- O Tobi falou mesmo que você estava irritado... - Ela puxa uma cadeira para perto da cama e espera acabarmos de beber **aquilo. - **Quer conversar?

_Eu deixo o copo na mesinha ao lado da cama e brinco com as mãos, até decidir como começar a falar._

_- É sobre isso do casamento... - Eu não consigo achar um bom jeito de continuar._

_- _Sobre adiar? - Ela ajuda.

- _Sim..._ Eu não quero isso.

- Mas por que? Você sabe que é bem mais lógico e seguro esperar, não sabe?

- **Eu sei. **_Mas eu tenho medo de esperar._

_- _Medo? Medo de que? Eu também não gosto de esperar, gostaria de fazer isso agora - hoje mesmo se tivesse como, - mas não precisa se chatear tanto assim com isso.

- **Você não entenderia.**

**-** Tenta me explicar então. - Ela faz aquela cara intimidadora de "isso não é um pedido, é uma ordem" que não nos deixa escolha.

-_ E-eu tenho medo de... De morrer antes... - Confesso em um sussurro._

- Por causa disso com o bebê...?

- _Sim... Não sei se o Madara sabe, mas eu fiz uma pergunta para a médica depois que ele saiu e ela disse que... Que tem uma possibilidade de que eu acabe morrendo... - Eu começo a chorar e ela me segura pelos ombros._

_- _Calma, também não é assim! E é mais um motivo pra adiar, você não pode arriscar sua vida assim! Melhor fazer tudo direitinho que vai dar tudo certo.

- _Mas se eu morre antes... E-eu não quero que ele me esqueça. - Eu choro mais e ela me abraça. Eu me recosto no ombro dela e deixo as lagrimas fluírem._

_- _Como ele poderia esquecer você? Ele te ama... E ele já te pediu em casamento, quer prova maior de amor do que essa?

- **Você não conhece o Madara como eu.**

**- **Posso não conhecer, mas tenho certeza que ele te ama muito e que vocês não precisam estar casados pra ele reconhecer isso e te dar valor.

- **Como você pode ter certeza disso?**

- Intuição feminina.

_Eu sorrio, mesmo com a resposta pouco convincente._

- E depois, Zetsu... - Ela se afasta, ainda nos segurando pelos ombros, para nos olhar. - … Você não é bem uma pessoa fácil de esquecer.

_Eu rio e seco as lágrimas._

_- É, você tem razão._

_- _Pare de pensar em besteira e preocupe-se só com a sua saúde e a do bebê. - Ela bagunça nosso cabelo daquele jeito meio maternal que ela tem ás vezes. - Você vai fazer muita falta se algo acontecer e não só pro Tobi... Madara... Enfim, ele.

- Obrigado, Konan. - Nós agradecemos e ela dá um sorriso antes de se afastar e sair.

**Sala de Estar**

**Sasori's POV**

- Então que tal... Chika, un?

Eu e Deidara tínhamos achado um livro sobre nomes de bebê e agora tentávamos achar alguns que nós dois gostássemos... Até agora sem muito sucesso.

- Não, parece nome de cachorro.

Ele vira várias paginas no livro.

- Hanako, un?

- Não, não gosto desses nomes relativos a flor.

- … Hideki? Un?

Eu nego com a cabeça.

- Nome de gente metida.

- Mas você não gosta de nada também, Sasori-Danna! - Ele bufa irritado.

- É que você não procura direito. Me dá isso aqui. - Eu pego o livro dele e começo a folhear. - Que tal Isamu?

- Parece nome de terrorista, un!

- … Você não devia achar isso ruim. Que tal Noa?

- O que quer dizer com isso? E não, parece "não" escrito errado. E nem soa japonês, tá olhando o livro certo, un?

Eu suspiro cansado e viro alguma folhas, sem me dar ao trabalho de responder.

- Tarou?

- Quer que nosso filho tenha nome de coisa de macumba, un? - Ele me olha indignado.

- Pra começar, tarô e macumba são coisas diferentes e só porque o nome lembra uma coisa não quer dizer que seja realmente essa coisa.

- Nem ligo, o nome é feio mesmo. Preferia os meus, un.

Eu respiro fundo algumas vezes, tentando me acalmar e devolvo o livro.

- Depois a gente vê isso tá, Deidara.

- Mas Danna... - Ele tenta me impedir de levantar do sofá.

- A gente ainda tem muito tempo. - Eu o corto e saio, cruzando com Itachi e Kisame no caminho.

**Mesma cena**

**Deidara's POV**

Odeio essa impaciência do Danna! Não pode nem parar pra resolver os nomes comigo... Imagino como vai ser com os bebês, un... Queria parar de chamá-los de bebês, queria arrumar um nome, nem que fosse provisório pra eles...

Kisame ajuda Itachi a se a sentar e depois eles falam algumas coisas entre eles que eu não presto atenção. Será que eles já tem nomes? E pior, e se todo mundo já tiver ideias menos a gente?

Depois que Kisame sai eu me atrevo a perguntar:

- Uchiha, un?

- O que é? - Ele faz cara de poucos amigos (mas essa é a cara normal dele né, un!).

- Você e o Kisame já decidiram os nomes dos bebês?

- Bom, nós não decidimos exatamente mas temos alguns em mente... Por que a pergunta?

- Só pra saber mesmo...

Ele ergue uma sobrancelha, cético.

- Fala logo o que é.

- Já disse que é curiosidade! Un! - Eu não consigo deixar de me irritar.

- Anda logo, Deidara, não tenho o dia todo.

- É só que... Que... E se eu e o Sasori nunca conseguirmos entrar em um acordo sobre os nomes, un? - Eu pergunto assustado.

Um sorriso debochado se forma no rosto do Uchiha desgraçado.

- Não seja ridículo, Deidara. Isso é idiota demais... Até pra você.

- Cala a boca, maldito! Un!

Ele simplesmente dá de ombros e liga a TV.

- Se a carapuça serviu, não posso fazer nada.

- ARGH! Seu, seu insuportável, un! - Odeio, odeio, odeio esse Uchiha idiota! Quem ele pensa que é? Eu sou bem melhor que ele e ainda vou provar isso, un...

- Que que tá pegando aqui? - Hidan chega na sala e sente o clima pesado.

- Nada, só o Deidara com essa implicância infantil contra mim, como sempre.

- Implicância infantil? Implicância infantil? Vou te mostrar a implicância infantil... - Eu avanço pra cima dele mas olho pra baixo e penso melhor. - Assim que meus filhos nascerem... Un!

Hidan se coloca na frente de Itachi, apontando para ele, ameaçador.

- Pare de falar mal do Deidara, tá escutando?

- E você virou o novo defensor dele agora? - Ele o olha com uma expressão de tédio.

- Isso se chama amizade, Uchiha, un. - Eu respondo por ele. - Coisa que você não deve nem entender.

- É, amizade entre vocês não faço mesmo questão de entender. Mas faz sentido, gente com QI baixo tem mesmo que se juntar com gente da mesma laia.

Eu avanço em cima dele, sem me importar com mais nada, mas Hidan me segura.

- Deixa eu explodir a cara dele, só um pouquinho, un.

- Deixa pra lá, Dei, pensa nos bebês. Depois a gente acerta as contas com esse viado.

Itachi simplesmente suspira demoradamente.

- Pode me dar licença agora, Hidan? Eu quero ver TV.

- Claro. - Ele rosna. - Vamos, Deidara.

Eu saio junto com ele, lançando um olhar fuzilante pro cara-de-fuínha-cegueta, mas ele simplesmente me ignora, me irritando ainda mais, un!

**Quarto da Konan**

**Pain's POV**

Eu e Konan estávamos deitados na cama, lado a lado, conversando. O assunto era o casamento, ela estava me contando da conversa com Zetsu.

- Eu queria que houvesse algum jeito de fazer isso logo... - Ela fala, toda preocupada. - Só pra fazer com que ele relaxe mais... A tensão disso pode ser ruim e eu não quero que nada aconteça.

- Você se preocupa muito com os outros, Konan.

- Eu sei, mas não consigo evitar... Eles são a minha... Terceira família e não consigo não me preocupar quando algum deles está com problemas!

- Eu sei... E eu gosto desse seu jeito de ser.

Ela sorri e se agarra em mim. Ficamos um tempo em silêncio, até que ela se levanta.

- Sentiu isso? - Ela estava radiante.

- Sentir o que? - Eu a olho sem entender.

- O bebê! Chutou!

Eu me animo rapidamente, mas depois fico desanimado.

- Droga, eu perdi isso...

- Relaxa, vão ter outras oportunidades.

Ela se deita novamente e ficamos mais um tempo em silêncio, imersos nos nosso próprios pensamentos. Até que uma ideia aleatória me vêm à cabeça.

- E o judiciário? - Eu pergunto.

- Que? - É a vez dela me olhar sem entender.

- O judiciário. Casar no judiciário. Dá pra fazer isso agora e a cerimônia depois, não é?

Os olhos dela se iluminam.

- Dá sim! Isso é brilhante! Temos que falar com os outros! - Ela já ia se levantando, mas eu a seguro pelo braço.

- Não mereço nada por ter tido essa ideia não? - Eu finjo uma cara de emburrado e ela ri, rodando os olhos.

- Claro... - Ela diz antes de me beijar.

**Alguns dias depois**

**Subsolo**

**Sala de interrogatório II**

**Juiz's POV**

Alguém arranca a venda dos meus olhos sem um pingo de delicadeza. Eu pisco algumas vezes tentando me acostumar com o escuro.

- Desculpa a falta de hospitalidade. - Uma voz fria me cumprimenta. - Mas não havia outra maneira de fazer isso sem chamar muita atenção...

Finalmente começo a enxergar e vejo o homem que falava comigo. Tinha cabelos laranja espetados e vários piercings. Estava acompanhado de um ruivo que parecia bem jovem e um cara alto e – se minha vista não estiver mentindo para mim – azul. Mas não foi nada disso que me assustou. Foram as capas negras com nuvens vermelhas, das quais já ouvi falar tantas vezes mas nunca achei que fosse ver de verdade. Eu engoli em seco.

- Sabe quem somos, certo? - O de cabelos laranja, visivelmente o líder, pergunta.

- A-Akatsuki... - Eu murmuro.

- Ótimo.

- O-O que querem de mim? - Eu pergunto, embora morra de medo da resposta.

- É bem simples. Só quero que você registre uns casamentos... E os mantenha em sigilo. Senão... Bem, você já sabe não é?

Os três riem e eu nunca tive tanto medo na minha vida. E esse pedido... O que os Akatsukis podem querer registrando um casamento? Que tipo de coisa terrível pode estar escondida nesse ato inocente?

- Então, vai cooperar com a gente?

- C-Claro...

Ele olha para algo, ou alguém, atras de mim.

- Pode soltar ele, Kakuzu.

Sinto meus braços e pernas serem liberados e depois o tal de Kakuzu se junta aos outros.

O ruivo baixinho tira do sobretudo um livro de registros e coloca na minha frente. Ele abre o livro rapidamente, antes que eu possa ver a que vila pertence.

- Tobi, chame os outros. - O líder fala e pela primeira vez noto um homem de máscara laranja mais afastado, ao lado da porta.

- Pode deixar! - Ele bate continência e sai, voltando minutos mais tarde com outros homens e uma mulher.

Eu esperava de tudo. Tudo mesmo. Menos ver quatro homens grávidos e realizar vários casamentos gays no mesmo dia. Casais gays da Akatsuki. Na verdade, só ter UM casamento na Akatsuki já é bizarro. Depois de todos os relatos de como os Akatsukis eram perigosos, sanguinários e sem coração... Mas afinal, que tipo de organização bizarra é a Akatsuki?

**Véspera de ano novo**

**Terraço**

**Hidan's POV**

Já estávamos na contagem regressiva, faltavam menos de 5 segundos para o ano novo, que passaram voando e logo começou o estouro de fogos providenciados pelo Deidara, óbviamente.

- Tenho que dizer, Deidara... - Itachi comenta, olhando as cores explodindo no céu. - Esse ano você se superou.

- Eu ouvi que em Copacabana eles iam fazer 16 minutos de fogos, decidi mostrar pra eles que dá pra fazer muito melhor em menos tempo, un. - Deidara fala orgulhoso. - E ainda bem que admite que eu sou o melhor nisso, Uchiha!

- Não é mais Uchiha, agora é Hoshigaki. - Itachi fala, pegando um copo para esconder o sorriso.

- É verdade, o Uchiha agora é o Zetsu. - Eu rio.

Zetsu grunhi alguma coisa, corado e eu rio mais. Fala sério, é muito bom deixar os outros com vergonha!

- Ai, é verdade! Mal vejo a hora de assinar alguma coisa como Akasuna no Deidara, un! - Deidara fala com os olhos brilhando. Típico.

**- Quem se deu bem foi o Hidan, se livrou daquele sobrenome ridículo. - **Zetsu está claramente querendo me deixar puto. E conseguiu.

- Ei, qual é? O que tinha de errado com meu sobrenome?

- Ah, Hidan... - Konan começa. - … Sem querer ofender, mas San Hidan¹ soava muito estranho.

Todos riem, até os que estavam quietos até agora.

- Ah, tomar no cu, todos vocês! - Eu rosno, pegando um copo e me afastando. - Sorte de vocês que eu realmente gosto mais do meu sobrenome novo... - Eu murmuro pra mim mesmo.

Sem eu notar, Kakuzu se aproxima de mim e sussurra no meu ouvido com aquela voz fodidamente sexy, que deveria ser proibida de ser usada em público, me deixando involuntariamente arrepiado.

- Eu sei que você gosta de ter o sobrenome do seu dono, não precisa esconder.

- Cala a boca, seu merda! Eu não tenho dono! - Eu tento me afastar, mas ele me puxa para mais perto. - Me solta!

- Ei, quando acabarem o namoro será que dá pra virem aqui? - O tubarão ambulante fala entre risos. - Temos que fazer o brinde da meia noite ainda!

Em vez de me soltar, Kakuzu me puxa de volta para onde estavam todos.

- Vamos brindar o que exatamente? - Sasori pergunta, pegando um copo.

Todos os outros pegam um copo do espumante também (sem álcool por causa do bebês e blábláblá vai tomar no cu, puta frescura).

- Aos casamentos, lógico. - Pain fala.

- E aos bebês! - Tobi fala, ou melhor, grita.

Todos erguem os copos.

- Então um brinde a nossa nova vida de casados. - Kisame começa. É sempre ele que puxa essas coisas. - E que venham os bebês!

- Que venham. - Todos repetem e brindam.

**Alguns dias mais tarde**

**Madrugada**

**Sala de Estar**

**Madara/Tobi's POV**

- Zetsu-san? O que faz acordado? - Tobi pergunta ao ver Zetsu-san sentado no sofá, com um livro e uma lanterna nas mãos.

- _Insônia. _**E posso saber o que você esta fazendo aqui? - **Zetsu-san não parece feliz com Tobi.

- Tobi foi verificar Zetsu-san no quarto e Zetsu-san não estava lá. Tobi ficou preocupado. - Tobi se aproxima.

- **Eu não sou criança para você ficar indo verificar, Tobi. **_E eu já estava voltando pro meu quarto mesmo... - _Zetsu-san desvia de Tobi e se dirige ao corredor. Mas Tobi não vai deixar assim.

- Pois é o que tá parecendo. - Eu sou mais rápido e me coloco na frente dele. A parte preta me olhava com um olhar desafiador, mas eu ignoro e o encaro do mesmo jeito. - Será possível que você não pode sossegar no seu quarto? Eu não devia nem ter deixado você participar da ceia de ano novo.

- **Assim também já é demais! Pare de fazer tempestade num copo d'água. **_Eu posso não estar tão bem assim, mas não estou inutilizado._

- Você ouviu o que a médica disse? Ela mandou você repousar.

- _E não é isso que eu fiz nos últimos tempos? Seja razoável, Madara..._** Quer saber o que me faz mal de verdade? VOCÊ me faz mal! - **Ele aumenta o tom de voz.

**- **Fale baixo... - Meu tom de voz era ameaçador, mas ele estava alterado demais para ligar.

**- Eu falo no tom que eu quiser! - **Ele fala mais alto ainda.

- Deixa de escândalo! Vai acordar todo mundo. - Eu aumento meu tom de voz involuntariamente.

- _E dai? Acha que eu ligo? _**Pois eu não ligo. QUE TODO MUNDO ACORDE MESMO! -** Ele grita. A parte preta ardendo em fúria e branca parecendo que ia começar a chorar.

- PARE COM ISSO AGORA, ZETSU! - Eu não me controlo e grito também.

- _Pare você! Pare de tentar me controlar, como sempre fez! - _Ele fala entre soluços.

- Eu só quero o que é melhor pra você. - Eu abaixo o tom de voz.

- **O que é melhor pra mim, o que é melhor pra mim... - **Ele começa a resmungar, mas de repente para, os olhos ficando desfocados.

- O que foi? - Eu estranho, mas ele não fala nada, só continua olhando pro nada. - O que foi, Zetsu, fala alguma coisa! - Eu o seguro pelos ombros e ele volta a focar em mim.

- **Tobi...** _Madara... - _Ele murmura.

- O que foi? - Eu já estava desesperado sem saber o que fazer ou pensar. Escuto barulhos vindos dos quartos, provavelmente os outros tinham mesmo acordado e estavam vindo ver o que tinha acontecido.

- … L_iga pro hospital._- Ele fala antes de desmaiar nos meu braços.

**To be continued...**

* * *

_¹ – "San" é o nome do anel do Hidan pra quem não sabe e/ou não lembra. Não sei quanto a essas bandas de cá, mas no fandom americano usam muito isso como o sobrenome dele. O do Kakuzu também vem do anel dele, Hoku. Também tem outros dois sobrenomes pra eles que já vi sendo usados: Fukyuu e Shisan, respectivamente, mas até onde vi é uma autora em específico que usa e eu não gostaria de roubar a ideia dela._

* * *

Suspirou pesadamente. Definitivamente, capítulos grandes acabavam com sua vitalidade. Será que era possível alguém morrer por escrever demais? Tentou não pensar muito nisso enquanto abria o site, preparada pra postar mais um capitulo, pra variar, sem revisão alheia... E revisão da própria quase minima. Estava quase clicando em enviar quando...

- Você não ia fazer uns comentários sobre a fic, reviews e talz antes de encerrar o capítulo? - A voz do albino a fez pular de susto.

- Ai! Porra, Hidan, avisa antes de chegar do nada! Tá achando que isso aqui é o que? Um bordel? - Angel questionou, irritada, se virando para ele e se surpreendendo ao ver que todos os outros Akatsukis estavam lá também. - … Mas é um bordel mesmo.

- Fala puteiro, bordel é coisa de gente fresca. - Hidan dá de ombros, entregando uns papeis a garota. - E então? Vai comentar ou não vai?

- Eu até ia, mas fiquei desconcertada ao ver todos vocês aqui. - Ela olha feio para os "invasores" que nem ligam.

- _Você deu passe livre pra gente._** Agora sofra. - **Diz Zetsu, de pé num canto da sala, quase se fundindo as sombras.

- E aliás... - Sasori se manifesta em sua cadeira, parecendo irritado por não ter conseguido um lugar no sofá. - … Até onde eu me lembro você disse que achava infantil isso de self incertion, na maioria dos casos.

- E eu acho mesmo! Mas isso aqui não é nem tecnicamente a fic, é um pós fic totalmente aleatório, que só estou fazendo porque é minha ultima oportunidade. Além de quê, uma amiga falou pra eu aparecer na fic, já que ela também apareceu...

- Ultima? - Itachi arqueia uma sobrancelha.

- Bom, essa é provavelmente minha ultima fic com vocês, né.

- ALELUIA! - Todos exclamam juntos.

- Hey! Qual é? Eu nem maltrato tanto vocês assim...

- Não, imagina... - Itachi fala sarcástico. - Eu só vou ter cinco filhos nessa fic e ainda claramente sofri bullying numa das cenas desse capitulo.

A autora simplesmente ri debochada.

- O que posso dizer? Todo mundo adora ver um Uchiha sofrendo. Menos o Madara, ele é o Kami e sempre estará acima de qualquer um.

- Yay! Tobi gosta da Angel-Chan também. - Ele pula em cima dela.

- Awn ~ Mas não abusa muito não, só pra lembrar o Kakuzu vale muito mais que você pra mim. - Ela dá uma piscadinha sedutora pro mercenário que nem dá bola.

- Pensei que você também achasse isso de fangirlizar infantil. - Diz Kakuzu, sem mudar de expressão.

- Eu acho mesmo, mas colé, olha pra mim, tenho cara de 12, sou mais baixa que o Sasori e daqui a 1 ano e 3 meses já posso ser presa, deixa eu curtir vai... Além de que não é esse tipo de fangirlisse que eu acho infantil.

- Será que dá pra tu ver a porra que tu ia falar aqui logo? - Hidan fala sem paciência.

- Que foi, ciumento? Relaxa aê, não quero ele pra mim, odeio estragar casais tão perfeitos... Bom, vejamos... - Ela pega os papeis e os olha rapidamente, jogando-os para trás ao acabar a leitura. - Ponto um e o mais importante: Essa fic tá se encaminhando para a reta final.

- ALELUIA!

- Porra, isso aqui não é missa não, parem com isso! Ponto dois e igualmente importante: Quando acabar vai ter um epílogo.

- NÃO!

- Ah, VTNC vocês, ok?

- **Tá de TPM de novo, Angel? - **Diz Zetsu com um sorriso de escárnio.

- … Não vou me dar ao trabalho de responder isso. E você tem muita sorte, Zetsu, de eu adorar você, porque se fosse com o Itachi ou o Sasori eu já tinha acabado com os dois! - Ela aponta os dito cujos.

- Ei! - Os dito cujos se manifestam.

- Voltando para o ponto dois... - Konan se intromete, já cansada daquilo. - Se querem spoiler, as cerimônias de casamento vão ser lá no epílogo.

- Ponto três: ajudem com os nomes, un! - Deidara resolve se intrometer também. - A dona Angel já tem alguns nomes quase fixos (os quais ela não liberou nem pra nós, pura sacanagem, un!) mas tem muitos ainda sem nome e ela adoraria sugestões, un!

- E se você souber o que significa a sua sugestão ajudaria muito, mas não é obrigatório. - Fala Kisame, o único de bom humor naquela situação (tirando o Tobi, claro). - E ponto quatro e na verdade não muito importante: O próximo capitulo vai ser dedicado a uma pessoa em especial.

- Ou seja, a lerda ali provavelmente vai demorar escrevendo até sair perfeito. - Kakuzu fala de má vontade, com a cabeça apoiada numa das mãos. - E esperem um capítulo grande.

- Ei! Que direito você tem de falar da minha lerdis- quer dizer, da minha velocidade? - Angel se manifesta, se levantando num pulo, com as mãos na cintura.

- Mais alguma coisa ou podemos ir embora? - Pain cruza os braços e se levanta.

- Que eu me lembre da folha dela era só isso mesmo. - Fala Hidan se levantando.

Os demais se levantam também e se dirigem a porta.

- Que? Agora é assim? Entram do nada, saem do nada e ainda falam as MINHAS falas? Não reclamem de mais nada que acontecer nessa fic de agora em diante também...

Todos simplesmente a ignoram e saem, tirando Tobi.

- Angel-chan agradece pelas reviews anteriores e pelos favoritos! - Tobi acena para uma câmera invisível.

Zestu volta para a sala e puxa Tobi.

- _E pedimos desculpas a todos que leram isso aqui até o final, o que eu espero que seja _**ninguém**. - O akatsuki-planta fala antes de sair.

- Isso, vão embora mesmo, quero ninguém aqui não! - Angel grita para a porta, mas depois completa, para si mesma. - A quem eu quero enganar? Vou sentir falta desses idiotas quando isso aqui acabar...

Ela suspira e então se lembra de onde está e o que estava fazendo e se vira para a mesma câmera invisível que o Tobi tinha usado.

- Obrigada pela preferência! Espero que tenham gostado, até a próxima! - Diz ela batendo continência. - Ah! E feliz ano novo para todo mundo!

- DIVIRTAM-SE NO FIM DO MUNDO, FILHOS DA PUTA! - A inconfundível voz de Hidan é ouvida de longe.

- Cala a boca, Hidan. - A voz de Kakuzu é escutada logo depois.

- CARAMBA, ME DEIXEM EM PAZ! - Angel bate a porta e tranca, com um "ufa!" e depois volta ao computador. - Como se diz mesmo? Ja matta ne, minna. - Diz ela clicando no botão para enviar.


	9. É complicado

Me abstenho de comentar algo sobre a minha demora.

* * *

**Dedicado a Peanut-Alien-Ninja-Girl,**

_Porque ela gosta do Madara e do Zetsu, ela é uma linda e sempre será a minha (?) Tobi. E porque sinto saudades imensas e espero que você não se esqueça de mim. :C E fica de presente de aniversário mega atrasado... Queria escrever algo que preste pra você, em vez dessa droga aqui, mas espero que de algum jeito isso te faça sorrir um pouquinho. **Leiam as fics dela, vai por mim, são muito boas!**_

* * *

**Esse capitulo tem comprovadamente 0% de ligação com o canon do mangá. E cronologia? O que é isso? É de comer?**

* * *

**Capitulo 9 - É complicado...**

**Mansão Akatsuki**

**Tobi/Madara's POV**

- Amaya-chan, Zetsu-san precisa de ajuda! Tobi pode levar Zetsu-san praí? - Tobi se desespera no telefone, se agitando para todos os lados.

- Eu entendo, mas... - Responde a voz do outro lado. - Eu estou dando plantão em Konoha. Se você puder trazê-lo pra cá... Ahm, Tobi? …Ainda está ai?

- … Vou levá-lo. Obrigado. - Eu desligo o telefone.

Respiro fundo algumas vezes e conto até 10, tentando inutilmente me acalmar. Konoha... De todos os lugares, justo esse... Vai ser um desafio que não sei se estou preparado. Mas não posso pensar só em mim, não dessa vez. Há muito em jogo para eu deixar esse lugarzinho infernal atrapalhar.

**Mesma cena**

**Pain's POV**

Só eu e Konan estávamos com Tobi no cômodo. Acompanhamos a ligação em silêncio, observando ele paralisar ao telefone, segurando com tanta força a mesinha de canto que eu já estava até vendo a hora que a contagem de móveis-estragados-por-acidente da casa ia ganhar mais uma vítima. Bom, ia ficar em melhor estado do que os móveis chamuscados da sala ou os manchados de sangue da cozinha...

Tobi bate o telefone no gancho, ficando de costas para nós. Aquele chackra esmagador, aquela presença que parecia gelar o ambiente... Fazia bastante tempo que eu não via isso... Eu olho de relance para Konan e vejo ela colocar as mãos no ventre, num gesto de defesa, apesar de estarmos seguros. Ou isso espero.

Tobi (ou talvez fosse melhor dizer "Madara") se vira lentamente para nós.

- Vou para Konoha. - Informou autoritário, indo em direção à saída.

Eu e Konan nos entreolhamos.

- Mas... Konoha... - Konan murmura, perplexa.

- Er, Madara? - Eu o chamo e ele se vira para mim, de uma forma que quase faz eu me arrepender de tê-lo chamado. - Desculpa interferir mas, o que quer que eu diga para os outros? Porque, eles vão querer ir, você sabe.

- Mande eles... Quem estou querendo enganar? Esses idiotas fazem o que querem... - Madara diz irritado, se virando novamente para a saída. - Diz pra eles serem discretos pelo men- O que estou dizendo? Diz pra eles... Ah, que se fodam!

Madara bate a potra atrás de si e eu tento segurar uma risada. Konan vai até a porta, quase rindo também.

- Vou falar com os meninos. - Ela informa.

**Sala de reuniões**

**Konan's POV**

- E então? - Itachi se pronuncia assim que eu entro na sala.

- Vamos levar Zetsu para Konoha. - Eu anuncio, vendo a expressão de alguns deles mudar. - Vistam roupas normais, não podemos nem parecer ninjas!

- Tem gente aqui que nem se pagassem conseguiria parecer normal. - Sasori comenta, debochado. - Quer dizer, se pagarem, quem sabe.

- Se isso foi uma indireta, Akasuna, acho bom pensar bem antes de abrir a boca de novo. - Kakuzu ameaça.

Antes que Sasori tivesse a oportunidade de responder, eu me adianto:

- Gente, não é hora de brigar! Temos que nos apressar.

- Mas Konan, acho que temos um problema, un. - Deidara diz, apontando a barriga.

- É verdade, não creio que isso vá passar tão despercebido. - Fala Itachi.

- E só pra constar, eu não caibo mais em quase nenhuma roupa. - Comenta Hidan.

- Hum... - Eu abro um sorriso, visualizando a solução perfeita para eles...

**Bem depois**

**Já em Konoha**

**Deidara's POV**

Estávamos todos na sala de espera do hospital. Zetsu já estava sendo atendido e Tobi estava sabe-se lá aonde (e que ficasse por lá mesmo, un!).

- Ainda não acredito que concordei com isso. - Reclama Itachi, se referindo aos vestidos que Konan nos obrigou a usar.

- E eu ainda não acredito que fiquei com o rosa! - Hidan começa a gritar. - Que merda!

- Desculpa se eu fico bem de azul, un! - Eu me defendo.

- Tudo bem... O que eu queria era o vermelho! - Ele fuzila Itachi com o olhar, que só o olha com desprezo (como se o Uchiha arrogante tivesse muitas outras expressões, un!).

- Não posso fazer nada se eu pedi primeiro. Mais sorte na próxima.

Hidan afundou na cadeira, irritado e bufando.

- Olha pelo lado positivo, Hidan! - Kisame diz rindo. - Pelo menos rosa combina com os seus olhos.

Ele e Kakuzu tinham arrumado indutores de imagem, para não chamarem atenção... Como se ninguém com mais de 1,80 já não chamasse a atenção normalmente, un... Bom, mas pelo menos eles não iam assustar ninguém sem querer.

- O QUE?! MEUS OLHOS NÃO SÃO ROSAS! SÃO VIOLETAS, CARALHO. TÁ ME CHAMANDO DE VIADO, É?

Todos começam a rir e Hidan fica com mais raiva.

- Hidan, você é viado. E ver diferença entre rosa e violeta te faz mais viado ainda. - Kakuzu fala friamente.

Hidan se vira irritado para Kakuzu e os dois começam a discutir. Todo mundo fica com aquela cara de "de novo", já sabendo bem que a briga ia durar bastante... Itachi cochicha algo para Kisame e os dois se levantam. Eu me encosto no ombro do Danna, tentando ignorar os barulhos da briga alheia.

- … E se ele ou o bebê morrerem? - Eu escuto Konan sussurrando para Pain e decido prestar atenção na conversa. - Quer dizer... O Tobi vai...

- Sinceramente, eu não quero nem ver o que pode acontecer. - Pain suspira.

Poxa, realmente eu não tinha pensado no Tobi nessa história toda... Ele pode ser a coisa mais irritante que já pisou na terra mas... Coitado, un. E ele nem tá aqui agora... Talvez ele esteja reagindo muito mal a tudo isso! E eu aqui querendo que ele não apareça nunca mais quando o que ele vai precisar é de apoio, un!

- Danna, - Eu me levanto e puxo ele pelo pulso. - temos que fazer uma coisa!

- O que... ? - Ele se deixa ser arrastado pela surpresa mas depois para. - Como assim? O que deu em você, Deidara?

- Vamos atrás do Tobi, un!

- O que?! Pra que?! - Ele tenta se soltar mas eu o puxo, decidido.

**Longe dali**

**Tobi/Madara's POV**

Do ponto onde estava eu conseguia ter visão da vila toda, mas longe das vistas de qualquer um, claro. Era impressionante como todas as coisas que vivi nesse lugar permaneciam tão vivas na minha memória. Lembranças amargas que na sua maioria eu preferia esquecer... Se pelo menos eu estivesse aqui para finalmente destruir esse lugar de uma vez por todas...

Mas, eu devo isso ao Zetsu. E mais que isso, tenho que provar que ele estava errado sobre mim...

**_Flashback_**

**_Vários anos antes_**

A Akatsuki já existia naquela época, mas não tinha praticamente nada em comum com a atual. Ela não tinha nem um terço da fama de hoje e eu ainda estava juntando os membros.

Naquele dia eu estava no meu escritório, resolvendo alguns assuntos. Foi quando Zetsu entrou.

Zetsu era meu "protegido", por assim dizer. Eu ensinei a ele tudo o que ele sabe e naquela época, era ele quem fazia todo o trabalho externo por mim.

- Que bom que voltou. - Lembro-me de ter respondido, sem nem ao menos olhar o garoto. Zetsu grunhiu em resposta, mas eu continuei com os olhos fixos numa mensagem que eu precisava mandar. - Agora que voltou da sua missão, prepare-se. Quero que vá até a vila da névoa e encontre-se com Hoshigaki Kisame por mim... Quero ele na organização, custe o que custar.

- … Sim, senhor. - Zetsu respondera de forma hostil, mas naquela época eu nem me importava.

- Ah, e depois quero que vá checar se os boatos sobre um novo portador do rinnegan são verdadeiros.

Nesse ponto, Zetsu murmurou algo em resposta que eu não gostei. Ergui os olhos e o fitei. Ele estava coberto de sangue, as roupas rasgadas, mas nem para isso eu liguava.

- O que disse? - Eu perguntei.

_- Eu disse..._ **Faz isso você, idiota.**

Eu me levantei e fui lentamente na direção dele. Ele parecia uma animal acuado e cansado, mas mantinha um certo desafio no olhar.

Eu segurei o seu rosto com força, o puxando para perto.

- Repete de novo.

-_ Eu... Eu... _- Parecia indeciso quanto ao que falar.

E foi naquele dia em que eu notei pela primeira vez algo diferente nos seus olhos. Algo que não era ódio e nem desaforo. E o que eu fiz? Me aproveitei, claro.

Encostei meus lábios no dele. Nada demais, mas deixou Zetsu paralisado, piscando em confusão.

Eu sorri. Um falso sorriso de carinho.

- Agora vá fazer o que eu pedi, sim, Zetsu?

- E-Eu... Claro, senhor. - Zetsu saiu da sala, ainda parecendo um pouco em estupor.

Dali em diante eu comecei a usar os sentimentos que Zetsu tinha por mim contra ele sempre que ele não queria fazer algo. Era muito fácil e conveniente. E agradável para mim, nunca neguei isso.

Mal eu sabia que tinha feito uma armadilha para mim mesmo.

**_Alguns anos depois_**

Eu me olhava no espelho, testando o novo disfarce. Era a primeira vez que me vestia de Tobi.

Zetsu estava no fundo do cômodo apenas me observando.

- Ei, Zetsu-san, o que acha? - Eu perguntei, fingindo a voz que eu tinha idealizado para Tobi. - Pareço um good boy para você?

Zetsu não estava de bom humor naquele dia.

- Se eu fosse você teria cuidado com isso.

- Por que? - Perguntei com desdem, tirando a máscara e me virando para ele. - É uma ameaça?

- **Não.** _É um aviso._

Fui até ele, me divertindo com suas palavras.

- Aviso de quê? - O fitei fixamente e ele não aguentou olhar para mim, desviando o rosto.

- _Não é bom "brincar" de ser outra pessoa. Pode acabar mexendo com a sua cabeça._

Me lembro de ter rido na época.

- Tem medo de que eu fique como você?

Ele voltou a olhar para mim, os olhos brilhando de raiva. Eu lhe acaricie o rosto devagar.

- Me larga. - Foi só o que ele falou, mas também não tentou se afastar.

Eu apenas ri mais uma vez.

- Patético. Agora, se me da licença... - Botei a máscara mais uma vez. - Tobi tem trabalho a fazer.

**Cena atual**

Eu me arrependo até hoje da forma com que eu tratava Zetsu. Ele sempre foi, no final das contas, a única pessoa em que pude confiar meus planos... Ou pelo menos uma parte deles...

- Tobi! Tobi, un! - Escuto a voz daquele loiro idiota me chamar. Que droga, o que ele quer agora? Não me sinto nem um pouco disposto a lidar com essas coisas...

Coloquei a mascara e Tobi desceu de seu esconderijo para falar com o seu senpai!

- Oi, Deidara-senpai! - Tobi acenou. Deidara senpai tinha trazido Sasori-senpai junto, que não aprecia muito feliz em ver Tobi.

- Oi, Tobi... - Deidara-senpai parecia preocupado. - Vim ver como estava, un.

- Tobi tá mais ou menos... - Tobi assumi.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, não precisa se preocupar! Un! - Deidara-senpai sorri.

- Mas Tobi tem medo, Deidara-senpai!

- Eu sei mas... Não precisa ter medo, Zetsu é forte. - Deidara-senpai bota uma mão no ombro de Tobi.

- Mas e se... Se acontecer algo, Tobi... Tobi não vai saber mais o que fazer... E vai ser tudo culpa _dele_. Zetsu-san estava certo sobre _ele_.

Deidara-senpai ficou confuso.

- Espera, ele quem?

- Ele. - Tobi insiste.

- Ahm... Ok... Mas sério, não precisa se preocupar e não é culpa de ninguém, un.

Tobi balança negativamente a cabeça mas dá um abraço em Deidara-senpai.

- Obrigado pela preocupação, Deidara-senpai! Deidara-sempai tá certo!

- Claro, Tobi, disponha.

Tobi diz isso mas Tobi sabe a verdade. Tobi viu com seus próprios olhos que Madara-sama não é um good boy como Tobi.

**_Flashback_**

**_Alguns anos antes_**

**_Já na sede atual da Akatsuki_**

Zetsu-san estava sentado no jardim e Madara-sama foi lá falar com ele. Tobi não podia falar nada, só assistir.

- Tobi gosta de você. - Madara-sama falou, denunciando o segredo de Tobi!

-_ Fala dele como se fossem pessoas diferentes. - _Zetsu-san não parecia muito feliz.

- E somos.

Zetsui-san ficou em silêncio.

- E eu também gosto. - Madara-sama tentou se aproximar de Zetsu-san.

Zetsu-san se virou e respondeu:

- **Não caio nessa. Não mais.**

- Eu estou falando sério. - Madara-sama insistiu.

- **Ah, claro. **_Depois de todos esses anos é difícil acreditar em algo que você diga, Madara._

- … Prefere conversar com o Tobi agora? - Madara-sama estava com ciumes!

- _Quer parar de fingir? _**Está querendo zuar com a gente?**

- Eu não tenho razões para fazer isso!

- **E da outras vezes você precisou de razão por acaso? **_Você não se importa com mais ninguém, Madara! Quando você não precisar mais de mim vai simplesmente me matar. _**Você e eu sabemos que você só me quer por perto porque eu sou útil para você.**

- Está errado! - Madara-sma se exaltou e Zetsu-san também:

- Não! _Não estrou errado. __Se eu morrer na próxima missão ou depois, você não liga. Você só vai me substituir como faz com todos os outros... Eu não sei como raios eu fui gostar de você mas foi um erro! Um erro que não quero cometer outra vez! _- Zetsu-san começou a chorar, parecia muito magoado. -** Você estragou tudo, Madara! **_Você estragou a minha vida! Não me venha com mais joguinhos mentais comigo porque eu estou cansado!_

- … Deixa Tobi se desculpar, então. - Tobi se surpreendeu, foi a primeira vez que Tobi conseguiu ser Tobi sem a mascara.

Zetsu-san pareceu confuso também, porque olhou para Tobi boquiaberto.

- Deixa Tobi consertar tudo que Madara-sama fez de errado! Deixa... Me deixa te provar que você está errado sobre mim, Zetsu.

Zetsu-san pareceu ainda mais confuso com a troca súbita o que é até engraçado já que Zetsu-san muda toda hora e ninguém liga.

**Cena atual**

- Vem com gente lá para dentro, Tobi... Não é bom ficar aqui... - Deidara-senpai chamou.

- Eu já vou, Deidara-senpai! Me dá só um minutinho!

- Claro, un! - Deidara-senpai e se afastou, de mãos dadas com Sasori-senpai.

Tobi olhou para o céu azul. Estava muito bonito.

- Nós não podemos decepcioná-lo. - Tobi e Madara-sama concordamos.

**Corredores do hospital**

**Naruto's POV**

Eu tava saindo do hospital (nem sei pra quê que eu tive que ir lá! Eram só uns arranhõezinhos, nada que eu não pudesse lidar, tô certo!) quando de repente eu vi um casal muito estranho no corredor... Encarei os dois, mas acho que eles nem me viram.

E ok, não era "estranhos"... Era só que a mulher de vestido vermelho parecia TANTO com o Sasuke-Teme... Muito estranho...

Enfim, saí do hospital e fui direto me encontrar com o resto da minha equipe, já que Kakashi-sensei já tinha arrumado outra missão pra gente!

- Até que enfim, Naruto! - Sakura-chan gritou, parecendo irritada. - Sorte sua que o Kakashi-sensei ainda não apareceu.

- Hehe, foi mal, Sakura!

Sasuke estava calado num canto, de braços cruzados. Não pude deixar de lembrar da moça que eu vi e tive que falar algo.

- Aí, teme, você não disse que sua família toda morreu?

Sasuke olhou pra mim, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Naruto! Isso lá é coisa que se pergunte? - Sakura ficou horrorizada.

- Eu bem vi uma mulher igualzinha a você no hospital!

- … Uma mulher igual a mim? - O teme parecia super confuso.

- É, tinha um cabelo preto escuro e umas olheiras... E tava grávida.

- ... Tenho que ir ver isso. - Sasuke descruzou os braços e seguiu em direção ao hospital.

- Ei! Sasuke-kun, espera! - Sakura gritou, correndo atrás dele e eu, é claro, não fiquei pra trás!

**No hospital**

**Kisame's POV**

- Não é possível isso! - Kakuzu se aproximou da gente, irritado.

- O que que aconteceu? - Eu perguntei, bem humorado.

- Acredita que todo mundo acha mesmo que o Hidan é mulher?

- Eu sou muito convincente, ué! - O albino deu de ombros.

- Convincente? Convincente? Nem voz de mulher você sabe fingir!

Um senhor passa e esbarra em Hidan.

- Ah, me desculpe, senhorita. - O senhor diz.

- Não esquenta! - Hidan fala normalmente.

O senhor apenas sorri e vai embora. Kakuzu assistia a tudo incrédulo.

- … Acho que até se colocar um vestido no Kisame eles vão acreditar.

- Ei! Bota você o vestido! - Eu retruco.

Itachi, que estava ao meu lado, da uma risada abafada.

- Eu já volto. - Ele me avisa, se levantando. - Vou beber água.

Eu e Kakuzu começamos a conversar sobre outros assuntos, quando eu me dei conta que Itachi estava demorando demais para voltar.

- Hm, vou lá checar o Itachi... - Eu anuncio.

- É, vai que o cegueta se perdeu! - Hidan comenta, mas eu ignoro.

Eu vou na direção dos bebedouros e logo encontro Itachi... Cercado por três crianças.

- Itachi?! - O moreno, que eu deduzi ser Sasuke, já que parecia com Itachi, falou.

- … - Itachi foi claramente pego de surpresa.

- O que... O que... - Sasuke parecia ter problemas em saber o que perguntar primeiro.

- Nossa, teme, jurava que Itachi era seu irmão, não sua irmã. - O loiro do grupo se manifestou.

- Eu SOU homem. - Itachi respondeu.

- Mas o que... - O garoto estava visivelmente confuso.

- … Mais bonito que eu... - A garota de cabelos rosas disse inconformada.

- C-Como você pode aparecer assim depois de todo esse tempo? - Sasuke perguntou. - Quer dizer você tá... Tá...

- Grávido, é. Acho que ironicamente estou salvando o clã Uchiha. - Itachi se mantinha neutro mas eu sabia bem o que devia estar passando pela cabeça dele agora.

- Eu... Eu vou... Eu vou matar você! - Sasuke pareceu finalmente se livrar da confusão.

Itachi ia responder, mas eu fui mais rápido:

- Acho bom você não tentar nada contra o Itachi.

Os três olharam para mim, assustados (O lado bom de ter mais de 1,90 é isso...).

- Como você pode ver o Itachi vai ganhar bebê e seus sobrinhos com certeza não tem nada a ver com essa história idiota de vingança. - Eu continuei. - E se nem pelas crianças você se tocar, eu posso dar um jeito de acabar com você. Entendido?

Sasuke engoliu em seco.

- Isso foi extremamente desnecessário, Kisame. - Itachi retruca.

- Desnecessário é você querer arranjar briga assim. Vamos sair daqui.

Nós dois já estávamos voltando para a sala de espera, quando Sasuke nos chamou de novo.

- Espera! Eu posso ver o bebê? Quando nascer?

- Os bebês. - Itachi corrige. - E sim, se você quiser.

Nós voltamos para a sala de espera e posso dizer que Itachi estava com um sorriso no rosto o caminho inteiro. Quando chegamos lá, todos estavam reunidos, tirando Tobi.

- A médica disse que podemos entrar. - Disse Konan. - Vamos lá.

**No quarto do hospital**

**Zetsu's POV**

Abrimos os olhos e só vimos o teto branco, desfocado._ Será que é o paraíso... ? _**Não seja idiota, nós não vamos para o paraíso!**

Nossa visão vai voltando ao foco aos poucos e nós olhamos ao redor, reconhecendo os rostos dos outros Akatsukis.

_- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?_

- O que você acha? - Pergunta Hidan. - Esperando você acordar, claro!

Estávamos preocupados. - Diz Konan.

_- … Sério?_

- Lógico, un! Você é um de nós! - Deidara completa.

_Eu sorrio, um tanto envergonhado de ter feito todo mundo viajar para cá só por minha causa. Mas então damos falta de uma coisa..._

- E o bebê? - Perguntamos assustados.

- Está bem. - Pain nos tranquilizou. - Ela nasceu prematura, mas botaram numa encubadora.

Ela!? **Jura? Achei que ia ser ele? **_Ah, mas tá bom, estou mais que satisfeito que ela esteja bem. _

- E o Tobi? - Nós perguntamos mais uma vez.

- Não sei, un... Eu chamei ele mas ele tava muito nervoso ainda... - Disse Deidara.

_Suspirei. _**Aquele idiota devia estar aqui. **_Deixa ele... Depois a gente resolve isso..._

_- Posso ir ver o bebê? – Eu pergunto._

**Sala das encubadoras**

**Zetsu's POV**

_Não foi surpresa chegar na sala e encontrar Madara em frente a uma das encubadoras. _Nós nos aproximamos devagar. Ele acariciava o vidro.

- Desculpa não estar lá quando você acordou. - Ele disse. - Mas eu preferia conversar com você a sós.

- _Sem problemas. - _Nós vamos para o lado dele e colocamos as mãos sobre o vidro também.

- Ela é linda. - Disse Madara.

E era mesmo. Tinha a pele normal (**Ufa!**) e era bem pequena ainda. Tinha apenas uns ralos fios de cabelo, que pareciam ser verdes. _Eu nunca entendi o que falavam sobre o amor por um filho ser totalmente diferente de tudo, mas eu pude sentir na pele o significado naquele momento._

Madara se posicionou atrás de nós, colocando as mãos dele sobre as nossas.

-_ Me desculpa. -_ Eu murmurei. - _Eu acho que você queria um menino não é?_** Um herdeiro pra você.**

Ele pareceu rir.

- Ela é perfeita. Eu queria ter um filho com você, o sexo da criança nunca foi o mais importante.

_Eu corei e Madara me puxou para mais perto._

- Tive medo de te perder. - Ele sussurrou, como se tivesse medo que mais alguém ouvisse.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, apenas apreciando o momento.

_- Já pensou num nome?_

Ele demorou alguns minutos, considerando.

- Tomoe.

_Eu sorri. _Uchiha Tomoe?

_- É um bom nome_

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Sinceramente, não sei se consigo continuar... Hoje peguei essa fic e achei a coisa mais idiota que já escrevi. Acho que estou velha demais pra achar graça nela? Bom, eu queria ao menos acabar esse capitulo, já que ele estava meio escrito aqui.

Se acharem que vale a pena, posso tentar (de novo)._**  
**_

E quanto ao nome desse capitulo bem... É exatamente como eu defino a relação Madara/Zetsu. lol


End file.
